Total Drama Academy
by MetroidFANBOY51
Summary: It's a brand new season of pain, drama, and romance! 14 OCs will spend 8 weeks trapped in an abandoned boarding school competing for 1 million dollars. APPS CLOSED! THE SEASON HAS BEGUN! SKIP TO CHAPTER 5 FOR THE SEASON START!
1. Signups

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 1: Signups **

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51 here, with my first ever Total Drama fanfiction. So, basically, in this story, 14 new contestants will spend 8 weeks in an abandoned boarding school while competing to win 1 million dollars. However, I cannot possibly create 14 different OCs, so therefore you shall submit your own! BTW it's not first come first serve so take your time! Alright here's the signup sheet!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Normal Outfit:

Swimming Outfit:

Sleeping Outfit:

Are they interested in a relationship?:

If so, what kind of person would they hook up with?:

**End Note: Alright, that's the form, just fill it out and send it in a review or you can just PM me. I'll be updating the list of selected contestants on my profile page so check it periodically to see if your OC has been accepted or not. Also just to let you know I'm only accepting 7 guys and 7 girls. **


	2. Progress Report

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 2: Progress Report**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51 with an update on the progress of the signups. So, this is a list of everyone who's made it so far:**

Guys:

1. Joshua Sanders (RocketShark216)

2. Dylan Thompson (lemix323)

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Girls

1. Alyssa Winters (GreasedLightning5576)

2. Olivia Adams (TDfan14)

3. April Peterson (Mewisbetterthanyou)

4. Christina Sullivan (IHaveNoName)

5. Maddie Fornichelli (Sylveon17)

6. Sunny Winters (BXE)

7. Erin Baker (BlueIce RedFire)

**End Note: So, as you can tell, all of the girl spots are taken, and nobody seems to wanna make a male OC. So, please please please send in ur male OCs! The form is in chapter 1 but no more girls! **


	3. Update

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 3: Update**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with one last progress report. The next chapter won't be posted until the cast is full, and it will feature a full list of all the characters. Alright, so, here we go.**

Guys:

1. Joshua Sanders (RocketShark216)

2. Dylan Thompson (lemix323)

3. Matthew Holmes (Man of Mystery)

4. Adrian Maxwell (Laffy Daffy)

5. Jerome Acetei (Anonymous Guest)

6. Jordan Smith (XJayNarrativeX)

7.

Girls

1. Alyssa Winters (GreasedLightning5576)

2. Olivia Adams (TDfan14)

3. April Peterson (Mewisbetterthanyou)

4. Christina Sullivan (IHaveNoName)

5. Maddie Fornichelli (Sylveon17)

6. Sunny Winters (BXE)

7. Erin Baker (BlueIce RedFire)

**End Note: Alright, we only need one more guy, and then I'll start writing chapter 1! **


	4. The Cast

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 4: The Cast**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with some exciting news! We finally have 14 OCs! So, here's the full cast list, hope you enjoy, also follow and favorite and be on the lookout for the first chapter…(well, technically, it's the fifth chapter, but still.) Alright, let's jam bitches! (I LOVE Cowboy Bebop.) **

Guys:

1. Joshua Sanders(RocketShark216) Stereotype: The Shy Artist

2. Dylan Thompson(lemix323) Stereotype: The Paranoid Conspiracy Theorist

3. Matthew Holmes(Man of Mystery) Stereotype: The Arrogant Jock

4. Adrian Maxwell(Laffy Daffy) Stereotype: The Clueless Hottie

5. Jerome Acetei(Anonymous Guest) Stereotype: The Axe Lover

6. Jordan Smith(XJayNarrativeX) Stereotype: The Hybrid

7. Dutch Orlov(zombiefear101) Stereotype: The Bully

Girls

1. Alyssa Winters(GreasedLightning5576) Stereotype: The Outgoing Musician

2. Olivia Adams(TDfan14) Stereotype: The Soulful Guitarist

3. April Peterson(Mewisbetterthanyou) Stereotype: The Con Artist

4. Christina Sullivan(IHaveNoName) Stereotype: The Punk Rock Kid

5. Maddie Fornichelli(Sylveon17) Stereotype: The Hyperactive Anime Fan

6. Sunny Winters(BXE) Stereotype: The Greaser

7. Erin Baker(BlueIce RedFire) Stereotype: The Wannabe

**End Note: Alright, so that's the cast list, stay tuned for the next chapter, where the season will begin!**


	5. EP 1-Not So Happy Students Part 1

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 5: Episode 1-Not So Happy Students Part 1**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51, and I am so excited to finally be starting the season! This is my first Total Drama fanfiction so please be nice with your reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames and trolling will not be tolerated! Alright, with that out of the way, let's get the show on the road!**

It was a warm and sunny day in Britain. Chris Mclean and his camera crew were currently standing around in front of what appeared to be an ancient English castle that had been abandoned for quite some time now. Boards covered every visible window and door and cobwebs covered the building's exterior. Chris then signaled for the camera crew to start filming and they obeyed. Chris then began to speak as they began to air live on TV.

"Hello everyone. My name is Chris Mclean, and I'm here in the UK getting ready to drop a brand new season of everyone's favorite reality TV competition. So, 14 fresh teenagers will be spending 8 weeks living inside of this abandoned British boarding school. While they are here, they'll be competing for the one million dollar prize. But, before out contestants arrive, we should probably get this place cleaned up. Cameramen! Unleash the interns!"

As soon as he said this the camera panned to show the back of a big semi-truck. Two camera crew members approached the trailer and they opened it up. They were both instantly trampled by dozens of interns. The interns then ran to the front of the castle and began to clean it up. Most of them were cleaning up the cobwebs. Eventually they finished and a small group of interns walked up to the boarded up entrance and they used a crowbar to pry the boards off. As soon as they did an army of angry bats flew at the interns, scattering them all over the front yard. The interns all began to run toward the trailer. They all filed inside and the two cameramen from before locked them inside. The bats then flew into the morning sky and the camera panned to face Chris, who spoke.

"Well, it's pretty safe now, so I guess it'd be okay to introduce the contestants now. Alright, bring in the buses!"

As soon as he said this the camera panned to show a huge gate. The gate opened and two really old and broken down school buses drove into the campus. The buses then stopped on the front lawn and the doors opened. The camera then panned to face Chris again and he spoke.

"Alright, they're here. Let's begin. Alright, he's the shy artist who can't seem to speak to save his life, please welcome, Joshua!"

A Caucasian male that appeared to be of German descent with ash blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red short-sleeve OSU t-shirt with Brutus the Buckeye on it, dark blue jeans, red high tops Nikes, and a grey OSU backwards ball-cap walked in front of the camera. He then sat there silently

"Joshua, you're required to say hi to the cameras."

Joshua then reluctantly spoke in a very nervous tone.

"Hey."

Chris then continued.

"Alright, now introducing, the next contestant! She's the outgoing musician who loves to play piano, please welcome Alyssa!"

A Caucasian girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a blue and white blouse, a white skirt, and blue ballet flats walks in front of the camera. She then speaks.

"Hey everybody. I'm excited to be here."

Chris then responded.

"That's great. Now go stand over there."

He then pointed to a spot beside Joshua. Alyssa then walked over to him and she held out her hand for him to shake before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa. What's your name?"

Joshua then looked up from the ground that'd he been staring out for the past minute or so to look at her. As soon as he saw her he instantly blushed before thinking to himself.

_Oh my gosh, she has green eyes…I love green eyes…oh my gosh, I have a crush, what do I do? Maybe I should-_

Alyssa then spoke again, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging."

Joshua then shook her hand and spoke.

"Sorry, I spaced out. My name's Joshua."

"I like that name. It's nice to meet you."

They then ended their handshake and Chris spoke again.

"Alright, it's time to introduce another contestant! He's the most paranoid person around, and he's a huge conspiracy theorist, please welcome, Dylan!"

A skinny Caucasian male with black messy hair and brown eyes wearing a grey shirt underneath a blue jacket, black jeans, red vans, and a red watch on his left wrist walked in front of the camera. He then spoke.

"Man, I'm telling you, the government is evil man. I read an article on Wikipedia that said that they're gonna take over the world with an army of evil cyborg cows that know ninjitsu, man. It's true. They're out there. I can SMELL them."

Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright, that's enough, let's welcome another girl! She's a very soulful, laidback guitarist, please welcome Olivia!"<p>

A Caucasian female with red hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and light brown moccasins walked in front of the camera. She then spoke.  
>"Hey guys! I'm so psyched to be here!"<p>

Chris then responded.

"Awesome. Go stand with the other contestants."

Olivia then walked up to the other three. She then greeted Alyssa.

"So, you're a musician too, huh? What do you play?"

Alyssa then responded.

"Piano. How about you?"

"I play guitar. Nice to meet you. So, who's the guy with the black hair?"

"Oh, that's Dylan. He's a…conspiracy geek."

"And the OSU fan over here?"

"That's Joshua. He's kinda shy."

"Oh. Well, I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

"I'm Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you."

Chris then spoke again.

"Alright, it's time for another guy to make his debut, please welcome, the overly arrogant jock, Matthew Holmes!"

A Caucasian male that appeared to be of Italian descent wearing a baby blue t-shirt underneath an unzipped navy blue hoody that was bright orange on the inside, black sweatpants with white highlights, and grey Jordans walked in front of the camera. He then spoke.  
>"Hey everybody, I can't wait to win the million dollars. As for the other contestants, they might as well give up now, cuz I'm totally gonna win."<p>

Olivia then glared at him and Matthew addressed her.

"What's the matter, babe? Can't handle the truth?"

Olivia then instantly blushed before responded.

"I am not your babe!"

Matthew then spoke again.

"Whatever."

Chris then spoke again.

"Alright, she's the punk rock chick, please welcome, Christina!"

A Caucasian female with very short jet black hair with bright pink highlights with brown eyes wearing a dark black hoody with the sleeves cut off and a white skull logo on the front, black sweatpants with the bottom half of the legs cut off, and black sandals walked in front of the camera. She then pulled out an MP3 player. She then flipped through her tracks before finding the one she wanted. She then pressed the play button. The sound of the MP3 player then filled the yard.

"Hello!"

Chris then spoke.

"Whatever. Alright, please welcome, the absolutely clueless heartthrob, Adrian!"

An extremely attractive Caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red and white flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, lack jean, and red converse walked in front of the camera. He then spoke.  
>"So, is there were they're passing out free pairs of lederhosen?"<p>

Chris then instantly laughed and Joshua spoke.  
>"I'm of German descent, so I take offense to that."<p>

Adrian spoke again.

"No, I'm being serious."

"Okay….let's move on. Please welcome, the hyperactive anime fan, Maddie!"

A Caucasian female with long light brown hair in pigtails and blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a hot pink tie, a black miniskirt with hot pink trim, and black knee length boots walked in front of the camera. She then spoke.  
>"Hey guys, I'm so excited to be here! If I win, I'm gonna use the money to fly to Japan. I love anime, so I wanna go see how it's made. I'm serious too. I absolutely LOVE anime! My favorites are Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Cowboy Bebop, Dragonball Z, School Rumble-"<p>

Chris then interrupted her.

"Alright, moving on. Please welcome, the axe lover, Jerome!"

A gigantic Caucasian male of Scottish descent wearing a black suit with a blood red tie carrying a gigantic blue battle axe walked in front of the camera. He then spoke.

"I cannot wait for the show to begin. I will win every challenge by cutting down my enemies with my mighty battle axe!"

Chris then responded.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but according to the new contract, no one is allowed to use any weapons during this season, so you can't strike anyone with your battle axe. Sorry pal."

Jerome then frowned and Chris continued.

"Alright, please welcome, the greaser, Sunny!"

A Caucasian female with greasy black hair and blue eyes wearing a white tank top underneath a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and red cowgirl boots walked in front of the camera. She then spoke.

"What's up? I can't wait to beat my fellow contestants up and win the million dollars!"

Chris then responded.

"Alright, please welcome, the laid back hybrid, Jordan!"

An African American male with buzzed black hair and brown eyes with music note tattoos on his arm wearing a white polo top, black jeans, and white hi-top shoes walked in front of the camera. He then spoke.  
>"Hey guys, I can't wait to make some friends and winning wouldn't be too bad either."<p>

Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright, please welcome, the wannabe, Erin!"<p>

A Caucasian female with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes wearing a red polo, black jeans, dark brown socks, and lime green shoes walked up to the camera. She then spoke.

"Hey, what's up?"

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, he's the biggest bully around, say hello to Dutch!"

A huge muscular Caucasian male with black hair and blue eyes wearing a loose black t-shirt, dark green jeans, and steel toed-boots walked in front of the camera. He then spoke.

"Alright, let's skip right to the point. I run this show, and I'm here to win the million, so you all better stay outta my way!"

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, say hello to the final contestant, it's April!"

A Caucasian female with blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt with a red short-sleeved t-shirt on top of it, a black-skater-skirt, long red socks, black Mary Jane style shoes, and a red baseball cap walked up the camera. She then spoke.

"Hey."  
>"Alright, now that you're all here, it's time to form the teams! Alright, Joshua, Dylan, Matthew, Adrian, Alyssa, Olivia, and April! From this moment on, you shall be known as Team Pigeon!"<p>

April then spoke.

"Seriously?"

Chris then responded.

"Yes. Seriously. Alright, Jerome, Jordan, Dutch, Christina, Maddie, Sunny, and Erin! From this moment on, you shall be known as Team Scaredy-Cat!"

Jerome then spoke.

"I hate my life."

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, now that you've got your team assignments, you can take your bags and head to the dorms. Team Pigeon, you're staying in the dorms on the first floor, Team Scaredy-Cat, you'll take the ones on the second floor. Meet me back here in one hour."

They then headed inside and set up shop. Meanwhile Chris turned to the camera and spoke.  
>"So, the contestants and arrived and the teams have been formed. So, what's gonna happen this season? Find out, on the next all new episode of Total-Drama-Academy!"<p>

The camera then shut off.

**End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, in the next chapter the contestants face their first ever challenge. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Ep 2-Not So Happy Students Part 2

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 6: Episode 2-Not So Happy Students Part 2**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51 here, with another episode of Total Drama Academy. Please review and I'll bring you more awesomeness in the form of more Total Drama Academy! Alright, let's begin!**

It was a little while after the contestants had arrived. Chris was currently standing in front of the school. The cameramen turned on the camera and Chris instantly spoke.

"Last time, on Total Drama Academy, 14 brand new contestants arrived and the teams were formed. Now, the teenagers are going to face their first ever challenge. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The camera then shut off and the theme song then played.

_Later-Team Pigeon-Guy's Dorm_

Joshua and the other guys on Team Pigeon were in the dorm, sitting on their bunks. Matthew and Dylan had claimed the top bunks so Joshua and Adrian had been forced to get the bottom ones. Joshua then walked over to Matthew's bunk and spoke.

"Hey, you mind if I take this bottom bunk?"

Matthew then responded.

"Sure, why not. Just don't kick my mattress in the middle of the night."

"Deal."

Adrian then greeted Dylan.

"So, I guess I have to sleep here. My name's Adrian. What's yours?"

Dylan then responded.

"I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you man. Say, did you hear about the invasion?"

Adrian then looked at Dylan with a puzzled look on his face before responding.

"What invasion?"

Dylan then spoke.  
>"You haven't heard? The government's working on this project-they're gonna take over the world with an army of evil cyborg ninja cows. It's gonna be really-really scary."<p>

Adrian then responded, fear in his voice.

"Oh no! I'm scared already!"

Dylan then responded.

"Don't worry. Just stick with me; I have a plan to counter their awesome ninja moves. It's gonna be SO awesome."

Adrian then responded.

"Cool."

_Meanwhile-Team Pigeon-Girl's Dorm_

Alyssa and the other girls on Team Pigeon had arrived in their dorm. Alyssa and April took the top bunks and Olivia walked up to Alyssa's bunk before speaking.

"Hey, you mind if I sleep here?"

Alyssa then responded.

"Nlyssa then responded.

re?"op bunks and Olivia walked up to Alyssa'. ah. By all means, sleep here."

Olivia then nodded and she setup her bed before speaking again.

"Man, this season is gonna be so awesome. It'll be like summer camp, only without all the stupid boring stuff. Also, they never let us play our instruments at camp."

They then continued to talk. Eventually Olivia pulled out her guitar and she began to play a song. After she was done, Alyssa spoke.

"Olivia, that was awesome! You're really good at guitar."

"Thanks."

_Meanwhile-Team Scaredy-Cat-Boy's Dorm_

Jerome and the other two guys on Team Scaredy-Cat had finally reached their dorm. As soon as they arrived Dutch claimed a whole bunk to himself, so Jerome and Jordan had to share a bunk, much to the chagrin of Jerome, who kept insisting that his battle axe needed its own bunk.

_Meanwhile-Team Scaredy-Cat-Girl's Dorm_

Christina and the other girls on Team Scaredy-Cat reached their dorm. Christina and Maddie claimed the top bunks. Sunny shrugged her shoulders before taking Christina's bottom bunk. Erin then took Maddie's bottom bunk and Maddie spoke.

"Man, this is gonna be so awesome! I've got my portable DVD player with me, so I can watch all of my anime DVDs. This is gonna be so awesome!"

Erin then responded.

"I like anime too."

They then began to talk about anime, however, Erin, who was just being a wannabe, had no idea what Maddie was talking about, and therefore she just ended up saying "yeah" every time Maddie said anything. After about an hour of this, the intercom cracked on and Chris' voice boomed through the entire school, hurting everyone's ears.  
>"TESTING-TESTING-1-2-3! OH MY GOD, THIS THING ACTUALLY STILL WORKS! ALRIGHT, ALL CONTESTANTS, PLEASE MEET ME IN THE GYNASIUM FOR ORIENTATION. I REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GO TO THE GYMNASIUM FOR ORIENTATION. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!"<p>

_Later-The Gymnasium-Orientation_

The contestants were all in the Gymnasium, sitting on the bleachers. Chris was standing at a podium in the center of the room. Chris then began to speak into the microphone in front of him.

"Alright guys, welcome to orientation. So, 14 of you are gathered here to spend 8 weeks inside of this abandoned boarding school, competing for the one million dollar prize. Every few days, the two teams will compete in challenges. One team will win immunity and one team will be forced to eliminate one of their own in the detention room. Eventually, 7 of you will have left, and the teams will dissolve in what is known as "the merge". Also, if you ever wanna just vent about something, there is a confessional inside the locker room where we will tape your frustrations and share them with everyone back home. Of course, that means pretty much everyone will know your secrets, but hey, at least your fellow contestants won't. Alright, right now you may have 15 minutes of free time. After that, you will go to the cafeteria for lunch before heading down to the science room for the first challenge."

_The Locker Room-Joshua-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Joshua: Alright, so…yeah…it's my first confessional…so…I should probably talk about the show…so, anyway, first things first: me. More specifically, my shyness. Yes, I'm very shy. In fact, I don't really have any friends back home because of it. So my parents made me sign up for Total Drama to make some. Which is what I intend to do. I mean, winning would be nice, but I'd never be able to, so I'm not gonna get my hopes up. Another thing I wanna talk about: Alyssa. I don't know if anyone's noticed yet, but I have a SERIOUS crush on her. I mean, she's really pretty…and she seems nice…but it's the green eyes, really. I mean-I absolutely LOVE chicks with green eyes. But, Alyssa's not a chick. She's not hot. She's beautiful. She'd probably never go out with me, not even in a million years, but hey… maybe there's some hope, right? I mean, I just met her like an hour ago, and I'm already CRAZY about her. I mean, LOOK at how many sketches I've made of her so far!

Joshua then reached down and pulls out a ginormous stack of sketches. The camera then pans to show that they are all sketches of Alyssa. Joshua then chuckles before speaking.

Joshua: I uh…I think I have a problem…

Confessional Ends.

_Locker Room-Alyssa-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Alyssa: So, hey everybody, I'm so psyched to be on the show! I love Total Drama. Anyway, there aren't really that many things I wanna talk about. I made a new friend though! That's a good start. Her name's Olivia. She's pretty cool. She's a musician, like me. She plays the guitar. She's really good actually. She's pretty laid back too. Seems like a cool person. Also, I think I already have a crush on somebody. You know that shy kid, Joshua? I don't know what it is, but I just go nuts over shy guys. Hehe. I just accidentally made a Super Mario Bros. pun…anyway, he's really cute…I love his hair…and he's so adorable in his hat…he's super shy though…I've kinda taken it upon myself to bring him out of his shell. Joshua, I hereby solemnly swear that by the end of this show, you will be mine! Good day to you, sir!

Alyssa then salutes the camera, but she accidentally knocks it over and falls on the ground. She then groans in pain as the confessional then ends.

_Locker Room-Dylan-Confessional_

Confession Starts

Dylan: So, hey everybody, what's up?! It's me, Dylan! Anyway, I'm so stoked to be here. Although, I'm really scared the government's gonna come back with their cyborg ninja cows to bite me in the (BLEEP). Oh well. No one believes me though. I mean, I read it on WIKIPEDIA. Everything that's on Wikipedia is true…right? Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, no one believes me, excluding Adrian. He's really scared, just like me, but I'll protect him. It's good to finally know someone who actually believes my conspiracy 'theories'. Not even my parents believe me. Anyway, other than that, there's not really much to talk about. Except maybe her…let me explain. I have a crush on a girl, and I've only been here an hour…I know…but just listen to me! She's really pretty…I'm not gonna say her name, but I will give you a hint. She likes anime…crap, I just gave it away…I kinda like Maddie. I mean, she's adorable. She's hyper too, but I think that's kinda cute. There's only one problem: I don't have time for a relationship. I'm too busy trying to fight off the cyborg ninja cows. Oh well. She probably wouldn't ever go out with me in a million, gazillion years anyhow.

Confessional Ends.

_Later, in the science room….._

Chris and the contestants were all gathered in the science room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright guys, it's time for your first challenge. Today's challenge is simple, using the materials that are currently on the floor-", Chris then pointed to a huge mound of assorted junk, "-you have to build a robot. In order to pass the challenge, your robot must be able to do three things. 1, it must be able to make a sandwich on command. 2, it needs to be able to greet me by name and shake my hand. And 3, it needs to be able to repeat after me. If your robot cannot do any one of the three things I just told you, then your team automatically loses the challenge. In the event that both robots cannot perform any of the three tasks, or in the event that both robots do all three tasks perfectly, there will be a tiebreaker to determine the winning team."

April then spoke.

"What kind of tiebreaker?"

Chris then responded.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. The tiebreaker would be a robot arm-wrestling match…to the death! Alright, on your marks, get set…begin!"

As soon as he said this the two teams began to run at the pile. They then began to fight over every last scrap of metal. Soon the pile was all gone and each team walked over to a different side of the room. The two teams then began to go over the different parts they had collected. Soon both teams built their robots and they presented them to Chris. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, now that you've assembled the robots, let's test them! Alright, Robots! Make me a sandwich!"

The robots then obeyed, however Team Scaredy-Cat's robot didn't make his as well as Team Pigeon's robot did. Chris then ate the sandwiches spoke.

"Well, Team Scaredy-Cat, your robot's sandwich didn't taste as good. However, it was still able to make a sandwich, so it still counts. Now, Robots, greet me by name and shake my hand!"

The robots both obeyed, doing this perfectly. Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright. Now, for the moment of truth. Robots! Repeat after me! Hello, Chris."<p>

Team Pigeon's robot then spoke in a scratchy, robotic voice.

"Hello, Chris."

Team Scaredy-Cat's robot then spoke.  
>"Error. Error. Does not compute. I have a beach ball for a processing unit…WARNING...WARNING…EXPLOSION IMMINENT! I REAPEAT: EXPLOSION IMMINENT!"<p>

The robot then exploded, ruining Chris' hair and covering his face in dust. He then spoke.

"WHY-DID YOUR ROBOT-RUIN MY HAIR?!"

Dutch then turned to his teammates and spoke.

"Alright, who made the robot blow up?!"

Christina then shuffled her feet before pressing the play button on her MP3 player. The sound of a punk rock song filled the classroom.

"Somehow the brains I gave the robot exploded!"

Sunny then spoke.

"Wait a minute. Where did you get these 'brains'?

Christina then pointed to a box. Sunny then examined it to find it was filled with grenades. Sunny then spoke.  
>"You put grenades in the robot?!"<p>

Chris then spoke.

"It doesn't matter who did what! Your robot ruined my hair! Team Pigeon, you automatically win the challenge!"

Joshua and the other members of Team Pigeon cheered. Chris then continued.

"As for you, Team Scaredy-Cat, I'll see you in the detention room!"

Jerome and the other members of Team Scaredy-Cat then sighed in anger before giving Christina a dirty look.

_Later-Elimination Ceremony-The Detention Room_

Jerome and the other members of Team Scaredy-Cat were in the detention room. Chris was standing behind a big desk. He then told them all to sit in the smaller desks in front of his desk. They then obeyed and Chris spoke.

"Alright, you guys lost the challenge, and as a result, you're all going to have to eliminate one of your own. Here's how it's going to work. Each one of you will individually vote for another member of your team. After the votes are tallied, I will be giving these-", he then grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk before showing it to them. Each paper had a giant red "A" on it, "-to those of you who are safe. There's only one catch. There are only 6 papers…and there are 7 of you. Whoever does not receive an A will be eliminated and will have to ride home on the School Bus of Shame. Alright, go vote, and meet me back here when you're done."

They then left the room and voted. They soon returned and handed their votes to Chris, who tallied them before speaking.

"Alright, the votes are in. Jerome, Jordan, Maddie, Erin, and Sunny! You are all safe!"

He then handed them all As. He then spoke again.  
>"And the Final A goes to-", Dutch and Christina both looked at each other, looks of desperation on their faces, "-Dutch. Sorry Christina, you're outta here."<p>

Christina then took out her MP3 player and flipped through her tracks. She then pressed play and the sound of a punk rock song filled the room.

"Oh no!"

Christina then left the classroom. Chris then spoke.

"You're all dismissed."  
>The remaining members of Team Scaredy-Cat left the room and Chris turned to face the camera before speaking.<p>

"Alright, one down, twelve to go. What kind of horrendous shenanigans will occur next time? Find out, on the next, all new episode of Total-Drama-Academy!"

The camera then shut off.

**End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	7. Ep 3-Drama 101

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 7: Episode 3-Drama 101**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51 here, with another awesome chapter of Total Drama Academy. There's something I want to get at before I actually get into the chapter. As you've probably heard, there is an "author" named How Annoying who spends his time finding "rule breaking" stories and then he pretends to "report" them before adding them to his community "Under Fire." Instead of actually using the website for writing stories like it was INTENDED TO, this LOSER spends all his time ruining the website for everybody else. Anyway, this is relevant because this story has been added to Under Fire. I have no idea why, but I honestly couldn't care less. You see, How Annoying has no relationship to the admins whatsoever, so he can't really do anything. So, unless I get a message from an ACTUAL admin saying this story is breaking the rules, I'm going to continue to write it JUST THE WAY IT IS. Got that, How Annoying? That's an accurate username, by the way. It describes YOU perfectly. Anyway, the same thing happened to my friend RocketShark216, and all he had to do to get How Annoying off his case was block him. So, that's exactly what I'm going to do if he keeps on with this bullshit. He needs to either take down Under Fire and write some actual stories on his account or get the hell of the website. How Annoying, I realize that you might think it's cool to patrol the website, but honestly, no one asked you to be the damn fanfiction cop, for Christ's sake! You should probably go back to being the loser hall monitor in whatever elementary school you still haven't managed to graduate from yet. Anyway, with that out of the way, let's stop focusing on the biggest douche-bag on and start focusing on more important things…like this chapter. BTW, this is the first chapter of this story to be published on The Writer's Guild. From now on, every chapter of this fic will be uploaded to The Writer's Guild first before being uploaded on .**

It had been three days since the last challenge and it was very early in the morning. Chris Mclean and his camera crew were currently standing on the front lawn of the abandoned English boarding school that was currently serving as the location for the latest season of Chris' sadistic reality TV competition, Total Drama Academy. The cameraman turned on the camera and pointed it at Chris, who immediately began speaking.

"Last time on Total Drama Academy, the teams fought in a fierce competition. The goal: to build a robot capable of doing three super-specific tasks. Things were going great, but the robot belonging to Team Scaredy-Cat exploded, ruining my hair and causing Team Pigeon to instantly win the challenge. In the end, after her teammates discovered that she unwittingly caused the robot to explode, Christina was voted off by her fellow team members and forced to ride home in the School-Bus of Shame. Now, only 13 contestants remain. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye?! Find out, right here-right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The camera then shut off and the theme song played. The camera then came back on to show Chris standing in the office of the school. He then pushed the button on the loudspeaker and addressed the contestants. The sound of tired teens groaning and complaining was drowned out by Chris' booming voice, which could not be escaped.

"Good morning campers. Guess what? Today's challenge day! You know what that means! After breakfast, report to classroom 302 for more information. Ok. Buh-bye now."

The loudspeaker then turned off and Chris' voice disappeared, the sound of the contestants groaning instantly replacing it. Soon the contestants filled the hallways. The camera then panned to show the cafeteria, where the campers were now eating. There were dozens of tables, but the contestants were only using two or three of them. Joshua, Dylan, Matthew, and Adrian were all sitting at the same table; Joshua was working on a sketch of Alyssa, Dylan was showing Adrian his plan to stop the cyborg ninja cows, and Matthew had his face buried in a playbook. At the table behind them sat Alyssa, Olivia, and April. Alyssa and Olivia were looking at music sheets while April sat at the other side of the table, eating her food, a bored look on her face. On the other side of the room, Jerome, Jordan, and Dutch were sitting on one table; Jerome and Jordan were in an arm-wrestling match and Dutch was making sculptures of the other contestants out of his scrambled eggs and then beating them with his fists. Directly behind them sat Maddie, Sunny, and Erin. Sunny was flexing her muscles, Erin, the wannabe that she was, was copying her, and Maddie had her face buried in a volume of the Attack on Titan manga.

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: So, here I am. First confessional. I really didn't need to do one during the last episode, but now that I've been here a few days, I need to talk about some things. First off, I'd like to say hi to my family. Mom. Dad. Joey. I'm really missing you guys. Mom, good luck with the bakery. Dad, I really think you're gonna get that promotion. Joey, I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to your baseball game. Go out there and win for me, okay? Alright. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's talk. Now, everyone thinks I'm just a mean, dumb jock, and for the most part-I am. However, during the past few days, I've developed a sort of…soft spot. You know that chick, Olivia? Well, at first, I was just flirting with her as a joke, but…oh my god, I've never actually said this about a specific girl, usually I don't even set my sights on an individual girl…look, I kinda like her, and I have a feeling she likes me too, but at the same time…we can't stand each other. I know, that doesn't really make sense, but just hear me out. Look, a few days ago at lunch, I stared at her, and she starting staring back, and she has the same exact look in her eyes as I did. Or maybe she was mad at me, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she has a crush on me, but the thing is, we're always arguing. I mean, she's kinda like this goody-two shoes guitarist, and she's all laid back, and I'm a big mean jock who flies off the handle all the time. Anyway, even if we like each other, it'd never work. At this point, I am COMPLETELY devoted to winning. I've got my eyes on the prize, guys. I can do this! I KNOW I can! Goodbye, fair citizens!

Matthew then waves at the camera and jumps up, but he hits his head, angering him. He grabs the camera and attempts to rip it off the wall, but to no avail.

Confessional Ends.

_The Locker Room-Olivia-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Olivia: Alright, it's time for my first confessional! Alright, first things first: friends. I've made some. Well, one. I've mostly been hanging out with Alyssa. We're trying to write a song together. We've really bonded due to our mutual love of music. She's really cool, actually. Anyway, there's also a guy I like, but it's really complicated. I think he's really cute, and he seems to like me too…but he's a jerk…its Matthew….I know, I know, it's stupid, but I just can't help it. I mean, he flirted with me the first time he ever spoke to me…and then I blushed…I shouldn't even have to explain but…whatever. Anyway, we're always arguing, and it would NEVER work out. Besides, I'm focused on one thing only while I'm here: the money. Well, that's about it.

Confessional Ends.

The contestants then continued to eat until Chris came in and spoke.

"Alright guys, breakfast is over, it's time for you guys to get to class. Meet me in room 302!"

The contestants then began to throw away their trays and they walked down to the classroom. They then entered the room and sat down in the desks in the room before looking toward the front of the room, where Chris sat behind a big desk. Chris then addressed them.

"Alright, welcome to your next challenge, guys! Today's challenge is a quiz. As you know, there have been six seasons of Total Drama so far, and today, you're going to be testing your Total Drama knowledge. Each of you will take the test individually. Once you're all done, I will grade your tests. If anyone gets anything below a C+, they will fail the test. If either team has three people who fail, that team will automatically lose the challenge. Alright, you may begin…now."

_The Locker Room-Joshua-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Joshua: A test? Really? That's the best you can do? I've been watching this show for ages now. I'm totally gonna win this. Only problem is…everyone else on my team has to win too…crap…this is gonna suck…

Confessional Ends.

They then began to take the test. The questions were as follows:

Who was the last person to be eliminated before the finale of Total Drama Action?

Who was the third person to be eliminated from Total Drama Island?

Name the two twin cheerleaders from Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

In what episode of Total Drama Island did Courtney and Duncan first kiss?

Name the episode of Total Drama World Tour where Sierra used meat to create a statue of Cody.

Who saw Duncan and Gwen kiss?

What was Izzy's nickname in Total Drama Action?

In what episode did Sierra sing in lederhosen?

Who cheated to vote Courtney off of Total Drama Island?

Where did the eliminated contestants of Total Drama Island stay after being voted off?

Soon they all finished the test. Matthew then turned to Joshua, who was sitting next to him, before addressing him.

"Hey Josh, what did you put for #6?"

Joshua then responded.

"Matthew, I can't tell you. That would be cheating!"

Alyssa then tapped Joshua on the shoulder. He then turned around and she spoke.

"Josh, what'd you put for #6?"

Joshua then whispered the correct answer (**It was Tyler, by the way.**) in her ear. Alyssa then nodded and walked back to her desk. Matthew then spoke.

"Aw come on! You won't tell me the answer but you'll tell the blonde?! God, you suck!"

Olivia then walked past Matthew before stopping and looking behind her shoulder. She then addressed him.

"Sorry Matthew, your stupid mind games don't work on us with higher IQ levels."  
>Matthew then responded.<p>

"Whatever, babe."

Olivia then instantly blushed before responding.

"Again with the babe thing! For the one-millionth time, I am not your babe!"

Matthew then responded.

"Hey, you got a little something on your cheeks."

"I'm not blushing! I'm not nervous!"

"I never said you were. You trying to tell me something?"

Olivia then turned around and slugged Matthew in the face before turning around and leaving the classroom.

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: If there's one thing I have to say about what just happened, it's this. Olivia is very easy on the eyes. Her fist, on the other hand, is not.

Confessional Ends.

Dylan finally finished his test. He then turned to face Adrian, who was sitting beside him. He then spoke.

"Hey, Adrian, you done yet?"

Adrian then scribbled some more before speaking.

"I am now. Check it out."

He then showed Dylan his paper. Instead of writing the answers, Adrian had spent his time drawing a really crude drawing of Dylan and Adrian using machine-guns to fight the cyborg ninja cows. Adrian then spoke.

"What do you think?"

Dylan then reluctantly responded.

"You did great, dude."

Chris came back in the room after this and Olivia followed behind him. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, Olivia, go back to your desk. Guys, the test is over, hand in your papers."

Everyone began to hand in their papers, but Maddie wasn't done, so she sat at her desk, attempting to finish it. Naturally, Erin continued to watch Maddie despite already being done. Soon Maddie finished and she twirled her pen. Erin then spoke.

"Hey, where'd you get that pen?"

Maddie then spoke.

"It's special. It's from Japan. It's a limited edition Sword Art Online pen."

Erin then decided that in order to imitate Maddie, she had to twirl that pen. She then attempted to grab the pen, but Maddie wouldn't let go. They then began to fight over it, but then they broke it, causing ink to spill all over Maddie's paper. Maddie then got angry and spoke.

"You broke my special pen! And your ruined my paper! Well, this is payback!"

Maddie then ripped Erin's paper and Chris spoke.  
>"Ahem! Enough! Sunny was the only member of Team Scaredy-Cat that failed her test, but now that your guys' papers are ruined, you guys both fail. Meaning…Team Pigeon wins…again!"<p>

Joshua and the others then cheered. Chris then continued.

"Team Scaredy-Cat, you guys know where to be. Be there."  
><em>Later, in the detention room.<br>_Chris and the remaining members of Team Scaredy-Cat were in the detention room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, you guys already know the drill, so get to voting."

They then voted and Chris spoke.  
>"Alright, the votes are in. I have five As with me, and there are 6 of you. Whoever does not receive an A will be going home on the School-Bus of Shame. Jerome, Jordan, Dutch, and Sunny! You are all safe."<p>

He then handed them all As before speaking again.

"Maddie. Erin. You guys are on the road to being eliminated. Erin. You decided that you wanted to be the ultimate wannabe and you broke Maddie's pen, ruining her paper and her whole life in the process. Maddie. You ripped Erin's paper. The final A goes to-"

Maddie and Erin then stared at each other, suspenseful looks on their faces. Chris then continued.

"Maddie. Sorry Erin. You're out."

Erin then began to cry before running out of the room. Chris then spoke.

"The rest of you may go."

They then left the room. The camera panned to face Chris, who spoke.

"Alright, two down, twelve to go. What kind of horrible things will happen to the contestants? Find out, on the next, all new episode of Total-Drama-Academy!"

The camera then shut off.

**End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	8. Ep 4-Fitness, thy Name is Death

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 8: Episode 4-Fitness, thy Name is Death**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51 here, with another chapter of Total Drama Academy! Alright, let's get it on! -That's What She Said! (I couldn't resist.) **

It was a very sunny day in the UK. Chris and his camera crew were currently in the track field of the school. Chris was wearing a headband, a blue sleeveless t-shirt, and blue gym shorts. Chris was doing jumping jacks. The camera turned on and it panned up and down as Chris continued to work out. Chris then spoke.

"Last time on Total Drama Academy! Tensions flared as the 13 remaining contestants took a test on all of the previous seasons of Total Drama. Blushing and flirting occurred, and punching happened. That may seem unrelated if you didn't watch the last episode. Anyway, in this episode, the contestants are gonna face their most GRUELING challenge EVER! So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The camera then shut off and the theme song played. The camera then panned to show the contestants sitting inside of the cafeteria, eating. All was pretty much normal. Joshua was sketching, Dylan was working on his plan to counter the cyborg ninja cow invasion, Matthew was talking with Olivia, Adrian was looking at himself in a mirror, Alyssa was reading a book on Beethoven, April was silently eating her food, Jerome was using his battle axe to cut his sandwich in half; unbeknownst to him, he was cutting the table in half as well, Jordan was attempting to warn him about this, but Jerome wouldn't listen; Dutch was continuing to make potato statues of his fellow contestants and then smashing them, Maddie was admiring a really nice statue of Mikasa from Attack on Titan, and Sunny was flexing her muscles. Chris then came in and spoke.

"Alright, guys, today's challenge day, so throw away your trays, and meet me outside of the track field."

He then left the room and the contestants did as he said. Dylan, however, remained at his seat. He then watched as Maddie left the room.

_The Locker Room-Dylan-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Dylan: Ok, so, during the quiz challenge, Erin broke Maddie's Sword Art Online pen, and she was upset. At first, I kinda brushed my crush on Maddie off due to the fact that I've got to worry about the cyborg ninja cows, but I've started...dreaming about her. Nothing dirty though, trust me, I'm not like that. Anyway, I couldn't stand to see her upset, so I...I...I bought her a new one...

He then points to the pen, which is on his lap, packaging and all, before continuing.

Dylan: Anyway, I'm gonna give it to her, but I don't know how to do it without seeming weird. I mean, we haven't even talked yet. I don't even know if she knows I exist. Oh man, this could end badly...oh well.

Confessional Ends.

Dylan then stood up and walked up to Maddie before speaking.

"Hey Maddie, wait up!"

Maddie then stopped and turned around before speaking.

"What is it, Dylan-san?"

The Locker Room-Dylan-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Dylan: Yes! She knows my name! She acknowledges my existence!

Confessional Ends.

Dylan then answered.

"Well, I noticed that you were pretty sad when your pen broke, so I thought I'd give you this."

He then handed her the pen. She then looked at it before squeeling once she realized what it was. She then kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. She then ran out of the cafeteria excitedly. Dylan then followed her.

Later, on the Track Field...

It was a little while after lunch. Everyone excluding Joshua and Matthew were gathered at the track field. Soon Joshua arrived, greeting Alyssa as he walked up to her.

"Hey bright-eyes."

Alyssa's cheeks instantly turned red.

The Locker Room-Alyssa-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Alyssa: I love it when he calls me that. It's nice to know someone finally likes me back. Too bad neither of us has the courage to make the first move. Bright-eyes...

She then blushes before continuing.

Alyssa: I love that nickname.

Confessional Ends.

Alyssa then greeted him back. Soon Matthew arrived, flirting with Olivia.

"Hey bambino."

Olivia then responded, but Matthew interupted before she could finish.

"Did you just call me-"

"Babe in Italian? Yeah, kinda. You like it?"

The Locker Room-Olivia-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Olivia: No, actually. I don't like it at all. Mutual attraction or not, guys have no right to call a woman that. News flash guys: we are NOT your property. Well, the Bible does say that women are supposed to submit to their husbands...but I'm not married to Matthew. I'm not dating him. We're not even friends! We're just two enemies who are hopelessly attracted to one another. That's a thing, right? Right? Ut oh.

Confessional Ends.

Olivia then responded.

"You need to stop calling me that! I solemnly promise that if you ever call me again, I will kick you in the groin so hard that your mom won't be sending anyone five dollars for their birthday. EVER. Do you understand that?"

Matthew then responded.

"Whatever babe."

Olivia then kicked Matthew in the groin, causing him to groan in pain.

The Locker Room-Olivia-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Olivia is posing like she's very proud. She then turns to the camera and shrugged before speaking.

Olivia: What?! I promised!

Confessional Ends.

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, enough! Today's challenge is a track race. During the race, you won't just be running. You'll also be jumping over hurdles. Whichever contestant is the first to cross the finish line will win the challenge for their team! Any questions?"

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Alright, let's get this out of the way right now. I'm gonna win the money, and I know just how to do it: by conning everyone. First Victim-Dylan. Why? Well duh, he'll be the easiest. Let's do this.

Confessional Ends.

April then walked up to Adrian and addressed him.

"Hey, Adrian!"

Adrian then turned to April and responded.

"What?"

"You know how the government is gonna take over the world with robotic samurai bulls?"

Their conversation was then interrupted by Dylan.

"Actually, they're using cyborg ninja cows. According to Wikipedia, the Soviet Union already tried to use robot samurai bulls to invade in 1812."

April then responded.

"The Soviet Union didn't even exist in 1812."

Dylan then responded.

"That's what THEY want you to think."

"Whatever. Look, my point is, Chris secretly has a betting pool for people to bet on who will win each challenge, and the President of the United States bet billions of dollars on us. If our team wins the challenge, Obama will use the bet money to build the cyborg ninja cows."

Adrian then chimed in.

"So what do we do?"

"Easy. You and Dylan have to find a way to throw the challenge."

Dylan then expressed his opinion.

"But if we do that, one of us will go home."

"Don't worry. After the challenge, I'll convince them it was me who made us lose. It'll suck not being able to win the million, but it's a noble sacrifice."

"Sounds good."

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: That was easier than I thought it was. A betting pool?! If Chris did have a betting pool, he'd tell us in order to parade all the money he would make in our faces. Not to mention the fact that even if I was ACTUALLY GOING TO, there is no way to convince the others that i threw the challenge. This was a piece of cake. Adrian is anything BUT a threat, so Dylan is going home for sure. It's pretty much set in stone. I am a GENIUS!

April then laughs evily.

confessional Ends.

The camera then panned to show the beginning of the track, where all of the contestants are lined up, ready to race. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, go!"

The contestants then took off. Matthew and Sunny were both in the front, fighting for the lead. Adrian, Joshua, Alyssa, Maddie, and April were in the middle, leaving Dylan, Dutch, Olivia, Jerome, and Jordan towards the back. Dylan then signalled for Adrian to trip Matthew. Adrian did so, resulting in Sunny winning the challenge. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, Team Scaredy Cat, for the first time ever in your collective lives, you actually managed to win something! Team Pigeon, you guys are up for elimination."

Team Scaredy Cat cheered and Team Pigeon groaned. April then systimatically told the other members of Team Pigeon that Dylan and Adrian had thrown the challenge. The camera the panned to show Chris and Team Pigeon, who were gathered in the detention room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright Team Pigeon, this is the first time you lost, so I'm gonna explain how this works. You will each vote for the team member you believe should go home. I will then determine who will be eliminated using these."

Chris then showed them a stack of As before continuing.

"There are 6 As in my hand, but there are 7 of you. Whoever does not recieve an A will be eliminated from Total Drama Academy and will be forced to ride home in the School Bus of Shame. Alright, get voting!"

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Yes, it worked! Soon Dylan will be eliminated! With my mad con artist skills, it's only a matter of time before I win!

Confessional Ends.

Chris then spoke again.

"Alright, the votes are in! Joshua, Matthew, Alyssa, Olivia, and April!You are all safe. Dylan. Adrian. You guys are on the chopping block. Therefore one of you is going home. The final A goes to..."

Dylan and Adrian burst into tears and hugged eachother. Chris then continued.

"Dylan. Sorry Adrian, you've been ousted."

Adrian then followed Chef out of the room. Chris then spoke.

"Everyone else is dismissed."

The remaining members of Team Pigeon left the room.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Interesting. I didn't expect them to vote for Adrian. Oh well, at the end of the day, I still managed to con someone. Besides, Dylan will manage to get himself voted off sooner or later.

Confessional Ends.

The camera then panned to Chris, who spoke.

"3 down, 11 to go. What sadistic things will I put the remaining contestants through next time? Find out, on the next all new episode of Total Drama Academy!"

End Note: I hope you enjoyed it guys. Please review!


	9. EP 5-Shakespeare Crisis

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 9: Episode 5-Shakespeare Crisis**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 9! Enjoy! **

It was breakfast time. The contestants were all eating in the cafeteria. Chris and his camera crew were outside the school. The camera turned on and panned to show Chris, who spoke.  
>"Last time, on Total Drama Academy! Romantic tensions rose as Joshua and Alyssa struggled to share their feelings and Matthew and Olivia had a dispute over nicknames."<p>

Chris then pointed to a television, which was currently playing the clips showing Olivia yelling at Matthew about calling her babe, followed by Olivia hurting Matthew, which was then followed by her confessional. Chris then continued.

"And that's all without mentioning the fact that April's plan to con Dylan and get him to throw the challenge and get eliminated backfired when her fellow teammates decided to all vote for Adrian, costing him the million and putting a wrench in April's scheme to oust the master of paranoia from the competition. Now, only twelve contestants remain. Today they shall be put through their most unbearable challenge yet. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye?! Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song then played. Afterwards the camera panned to show the contestants eating. They were all going about their usual business. Chris then came in and spoke.  
>"Hey guys! Guess what?! It's challenge day. You know the drill. Meet me in the auditorium in half an hour."<p>

He then left and they did as he said. Soon they were all gather in the auditorium, where Chris was waiting on the stage. He then spoke.

"Alright, now that you're all here, it's time for me to explain today's challenge. So far, you have faced many high-school related challenges involving things like engineering, knowledge, and physical ability. But today's challenge is the most grueling experience you will ever endure. EVER! Today, you will all be participating in a Total Drama production of Romeo and Juliet!"

This was met with groans from most of the guys. Chris then continued.

"But this isn't just any normal production of Romeo and Juliet! The version you will be performing is a special ghetto version! Alright, so, with that out of the way, let's get on with casting. Each of you have been preselected for each particular role. Interns! Project the class list!"  
>The interns then turned on the projector, which displayed the following cast list:<p>

Juliet-Olivia

Capulet-Jordan

Lady Capulet-April

Tybalt-Dylan

Nurse-Alyssa

Romeo-Matthew

Montague-Jerome

Lady Montague-Maddie

Benvolio-Joshua

Dutch-Paris

Sunny-Princess Escalus

The projector then shut off and Dutch spoke.  
>"Why am I playing Paris? Paris is a girl's name!"<p>

April then spoke.  
>"Dutch, Paris is a guy."<p>

Dutch then responded.

"Yeah, a guy with a really lame and girly name. I'm not playing Paris."

Chris then responded.

"Well, unless you want out of the competition, you'll have to. Anyone who refuses to play their parts in the play will be automatically disqualified from Total Drama Academy."

Dutch then responded.

"This sucks."

Sunny then spoke.  
>"Forget your problem Dutch. Chris, there's no princess in Romeo and Juliet, I should be playing Prince Escalus."<p>

Chris then responded.

"Too bad. Every person is going to be playing a character with the same gender as them."

Dutch then responded.

"Then why am I playing Paris?"

Everyone excluding Dutch then yelled out in anger.

"PARIS IS A GUY!"

Chris then continued.

"Alright, here's how the challenge will wohow the challenge will hen youe mesourselves, then you'with the same gender as them."rk. Like the robot challenge, all you have to do to win is try and get your lines right. You don't have to get them all perfect. However, if you mess up more than three of your lines, you'll automatically lose the challenge for your team."

_Later, in the Auditorium….._

It was later on in the day. The contestants were ready to put on the play. Chris came out and spoke.

"Alright, it's time. This is the scene where Romeo tells his cousin Benvolio what is bothering him. The roles of Romeo and Benvolio are being played by Matthew and Joshua respectively."

The curtain then rises. Joshua walks up to Matthew. Both are dressed up like their characters. Joshua then spoke.

"What's poppin'?"

Matthew then responded.

"What's up, dog? Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's a little after nine."

Matthew then sighed before speaking.  
>"Time drags when you're down. Was that my moms and pops that just left?"<p>

"It was. Yo, what's been troubling you, cuz?"

"A girl."

"In love"

"Out."  
>"Of love?"<p>

"She dumped me, yo. I've been played."

He then looked at Joshua before continuing.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No cuz, I feel for you man. Who's this girl?"

"Rosaline. She doesn't wanna date me anymore because she never wants to get married.

"What?! That's messed up, forget her!"

"How am I supposed to forget someone as blazin' as Rosaline?"

"By finding a girl that blazes even more."

"There's not another girl like Rosaline. I'm wasted."

"Stop OD'in'. Just step up your game; there's more fish in the sea than her."

They both walked away. The curtain then went down and Chris spoke again.  
>"Next up is the scene where Paris asks Capulet if he can marry his daughter Juliet."<p>

The curtain then rose and Jordan and Dutch were there. Jordan spoke.

"You're right, Paris. Montague and I have hated each other for a long time. Men our age shouldn't be so...uh…uh…uh-"

Chris then spoke.

"It's pugnacious! That's one strike for Jordan!"

Dutch then spoke.  
>"You both get mad respect in the neighborhood. It's a shame that you two can't get along. But now, have you thought about my previous request to marry your daughter?"<p>

Jordan then responded.

"As I said before, my daughter is young; she isn't even fourteen yet. Let's think about marriage in a couple of years."

"Girls younger than she have made happy mothers."

"All my other children are dead. Juliet is the world to me. Date her first. Once you win her heart, I will allow her to marry you."

An intern dressed as a clown came and handed Jordan a piece of paper. Jordan then spoke.

"By the way, I am having a costume party tonight at my house, and I am inviting you. Paris, there will be a lot of fine girls there, including my daughter, Juliet."

They both left. The intern then walked down the street until he saw Matthew and Joshua. He then greeted them.  
>"Good afternoon. Do you know where this address is?"<p>

Joshua then responded.

"Yeah, make a right at the corner and walk up."  
>"Thanks."<br>The intern then did so and Joshua addressed Matthew.

"Yo, did you see that sheet of paper the clown had? It was a guest list to Capulet's costume party. Guess who's invited to come?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"I bet you would if I told you that your darling boo, Rosaline was on the list. That means she'll be hanging in Capulet's crib. Too bad it's his party, you know, since your families be hatin' on each other and all that.

"What? My baby Rosaline is gonna be there! Forget Capulet, I'm crashing his party tonight!"

The curtain then closed. Chris then spoke again.

"Next up is the scene where Lady Capulet talks to Juliet and Paris' request."

The curtain then rose to show April and Alyssa. April then spoke.

"Nurse, where's my daughter, Juliet? Call her for me."

Alyssa then spoke.  
>"Juliet! Juliet! Where are you?"<p>

Olivia then walked up and spoke.

"What's the matter? Who is calling?"

"Your mother is. Go see what she wants."  
>"What Ma?"<p>

April then spoke.

"Nurse, could you leave us for a moment? I need to talk to Juliet alone. On second thought, maybe you should stay and hear this conversation."

Alyssa then responded.

"Okay."

"Juliet, you know that you will always be my little girl."

Alyssa then spoke.  
>"Mine too. I remember when I was nursing you. You were the prettiest baby I ever nursed. Now you are already thirteen. How time flies. If I could see you grown and married then I will have my wish."<p>

"That what I came to talk to you about. Juliet, how do you feel about getting married?"

Olivia then spoke.

"It seems like a nice thing to do, but I don't think about it much."

"You should start thinking about it. There are many nice girls in the neighborhood younger than you that are already married and have children. I was your age when I first had you. To make a long story short, Paris, a relative of the Princess of Verona herself, wants you as his bride."

Alyssa then spoke.

"A relative of the Prince wants to marry you. Juliet, girl, he sounds like a great catch!"

April then spoke.

"Juliet, dear, how do you feel about marrying Paris?"

"I don't know."

An intern dressed as a servant then walked in and spoke.

"Madam, the guests have arrived for the party. They are waiting for you and Juliet. I must go and start serving the meal at once."

The curtain then closed. Chris then spoke.

"Next up is the scene where Romeo sneaks into Capulet's party and meets Juliet."

The curtain opens. Matthew can be seen sneaking into a party. Olivia is standing in the center of the room. Matthew then sighs before walking up to an intern dressed as a servant and speaking.

"Yo, who's that girl over there?"

The servant then responded.

"I don't know, sir."

"Yo, she's bangin'! I've got to ask her for a dance!""e got to ask her for a dance!" and speaking.

via is standing in the center of the room. Matthew then sighs before walking up to

The camera then panned to show Dylan, who was standing next to Matthew. He then spoke.

"He sounds like a Montague. How dare one of those creeps crash our party?!"

Jordan then walked by and addressed Dylan.

"Hello, nephew. What is bothering you?"

"Uncle, I'm mad tight! A Montague had crashed our party!"

"Oh, you mean Romeo. I saw him, too."

"Need me to jack him up for you?"

Chris then spoke.

"Dylan, you were supposed to address him as Uncle first! That's strike one for Dylan!"

Jordan then spoke.  
>"Calm yourself, boy. He's not bothering anybody. Just ignore him. This is a party; go have some fun."<p>

"I can't have fun when a Montague is here disrespecting our family. I've got to get him!"  
>"He will be tolerated! I'm in charge here, you need to watch your temper!<p>

"Uncle, it's a shame!"

"What is a shame is all this unnecessary fighting. It needs to stop between the Montagues and our family. Either shut up or leave. If not, I'll find a way to shut you up."

Jordan then walked away and Dylan spoke.

"It's time for me to bounce. My uncle's acting mad grimy. This Montague surprise visit may be welcomed now, but later something will go wrong."

Dylan then left and Matthew walked up to Olivia before taking her hand. He then sighed.

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: Ok, so here I was, about to say the line. Romeo's first line addressing Juliet. And it's a flirty one. I mean, I didn't have a problem flirting with Olivia, except that I was embarrassed to let her know I felt that way. Then again, it's just a stupid Shakespeare play, so she probably still thinks I hate her.

Confessional Ends.

Matthew then sighed before speaking.

"My bad, for taking your hand. If I have offended you, I would like to make amends with a tender kiss. Would you mind?"

Olivia then groaned.

_The Locker Room-Olivia-Confessional_

Confessional Starts

Olivia: So, here I was a few days ago, dead set on keeping my attraction to Matthew on the down low, and then Chris had to go and cast me as the Juliet to his Romeo. It's almost like he's been studying these tapes really closely…wait a minute…I WANT THE TAPE BACK!

She then attempts to shake the tape out of the camera, but to no avail.

Confessional Ends.

Olivia then spoke.

"Your sudden touch didn't bother me. Even the statues of saints are touched by those who worship them. Sometimes a touch can be like a gentle kiss."

"Yes, but worshippers have lips too."

"Yes, lips that they use to pray."

"Well then, can I let lips do what hands do?"

"Yes, but the statues of saints don't move."

"Then stay still while my prayer is answered."

Matthew and Olivia both sighed before awkwardly leaning in to kiss. Their eyes remained wide open as they awkwardly kissed for a second or two. They then quickly parted and Matthew spoke.  
>"Wow, the sin of my lips is cleaned by your lips."<p>

"So my lips must have the sin taken from your lips.

"If my lips have taken my sin, I must have offended you again. Let me make up for that with another kiss take the sin back from your lips."

They then sighed before awkwardly leaning in to kiss again, however, unlike the last time, after a few seconds their eyes closed and they both melted into the kiss. Chris then stood there for a few seconds with an awkward look on his face before speaking.

"Ahem!"

Matthew and Olivia then parted quickly before shrugging it off. Olivia then spoke.  
>"You are a good kisser."<p>

Alyssa then walked up to them before speaking.  
>"Juliet, your mother would like to have a word with you."<p>

Olivia left and Matthew spoke.  
>"Who's that girl?"<p>

Alyssa responded.

"Her name is Juliet. She is the daughter of Lady Capulet, one of the hosts of the party."

Matthew then talked to himself.  
>"Oh, that's messed up, she's supposed to be my enemy!"<p>

Joshua then walked up and addressed Matthew, catching him by the arm.  
>"Yo, we out, man. This part was crazy fun."<p>

Matthew then responded.  
>"It's too bad that I couldn't have the best of the party."<p>

They then left and the curtain closed. Chris then spoke.

"Next up is the most famous scene from Romeo and Juliet, the balcony scene. In this iconic moment, Romeo sneaks up to the Capulet household only to hear Juliet talking to herself on her balcony about how she is in love with Romeo, her enemy."

The curtain then rose. Matthew is in a tree standing next to the Capulet house. Olivia is on her balcony. Matthew then spoke.

"Benvolio is always crackin' on me about being a lover boy. He's just hatin' because he doesn't have the skills with the girls like I do."

Matthew then saw Olivia and spoke to himself.

"There's a light in the window. I see her."

Olivia then spoke.  
>"I can't stop thinking about Romeo."<p>

"She speaks. Please speak again my boo."

Chris then spoke.

"You forgot to say the word precious. One strike for Matthew!"

Olivia then spoke.  
>"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Where are you? Foe you, I will forget my family and no longer be a Capulet."<p>

Matthew then spoke.

"I wonder if I should let her know I'm here."

"It's inly your name that is my enemy, not you. What's a Montague? It's not a hand, or foot, or face or any other part that belongs to you."

Matthew then spoke to himself.

"Word."

"What's a name anyway? It's just a word. A rose still smells sweet no matter what it is called, just like I still want to be with Romeo despite his name. If Romeo dropped his name, he could have all of me."

Matthew then spoke out loud to Olivia.

"I feel you, baby. I finished with being Romeo Montague!"

"You, who's there?!"

"If my name is your enemy, then I don't want to tell you."  
>"Yo, this must be love! I've only talked to you once, but I recognize your voice. You are Romeo Montague."<p>

"That's not my name if you don't want it to be."

"How did you get here? If any of my relatives catch you, you're wasted."

"I'm god. It's mad dark out here. No one will see me."

"Who told you to look for me?"

"Love did, baby."

"Are you saying you love me?"

Matthew then started rapping, but Olivia interrupted him.

"Girl, I swear by the silver that tops these tree tops-"

"Don't play me! Answer my question yes or no! Do you love me?"

"I'm getting to that if you would just chill and finish listening to my rap."

Alyssa then called Olivia.  
>"Juliet! Hey Juliet!"<p>

"She's calling me. When can I see you again?"

"Oh, you're just gonna leave me hanging like that-that's messed up."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Marry me."

"I would've married you the first night I met you."

Alyssa then called out again.

"Juliet! Juliet! I know you can hear me calling you!"

"Coming, Nurse. But are you serious? Romeo, do you really want to marry me?"

"I want that more than life itself."

Alyssa then called once more.

"Juliet! What are you doing? Don't let me come in there and get you!"

Matthew then spoke.

"I'll holla at you tomorrow."

"What time?"

"By nine."

"Okay, see you then. I better go before I get busted. Good night."

She then went inside her house and the curtain closed. Chris then spoke again.

"Next up is the tragic scene where Romeo and Juliet kill themselves due to their belief that the other is dead. In this scene, Juliet drinks some poison to make herself look dead so Romeo and her can run away, but Romeo dout Romeo cene, Juliet drinks some poison to make herself look dead so Romeo and her can run away, er is dead."esn't know about this, and he kills himself. Juliet then finds him dead and ends her life."

The curtain then rose. Dutch is walking inside of the Capulet tomb. He then walks up to Olivia, who is pretending to be dead. He then speaks."

Oh, Juliet you know I will miss you, even though we never had a chance to hook up."

An intern dressed as a servant comes and warns Dutch that someone is coming. Dutch then hides. Matthew then came down with his own servant. He then spoke.

"Give me a pick and a crowbar. Wait! Take this letter. You must give it to my pops early tomorrow morning. While I'm here, you must not come in or I'll tear you limb from limb. I just want a ring off Juliet's finger."

His servant then responded.

"All right. You won't hear a peep out of me."

"Why don't you hide by that tree out there?"

He then handed the servant money before continuing.

"Take that. Peace out. Bye."

"Hey, thanks for the ends, man."

The servant then went out and did as he said. Matthew then spoke.

"You belly of death! I am forcing open your rotten jaws to feed you with more food!"

Dutch then saw him and spoke.

"What? Why is that fool here? He's supposed to be banished for killing Tybalt."

He then addressed Matthew.

"Hey you! You better bounce or I'll report you to the Princess. She'll have you killed!"

"Get out of my face!"

Matthew then pulled out a gun. Dutch then spoke.

"You are so stupid."

He then pulled out a gun. Matthew then pretended to shoot Dutch in the head. Dutch then cried out."

"I'm shot in the head! I'm going to die! Romeo, please man, do at least one good thing in your life! I beg you, man, please lay my dead body beside Juliet!"

He then pretended to die. Matthew then spoke.

"Who is this guy anyway? Paris?! What did my servant say on the way over here? Something about Paris was going to marry Juliet the morning she died. Maybe I'm just bugging out."

Matthew then picked up Dutch and dragged him over beside Olivia. He then spoke.

"Oh, my love, my wife. Death may have taken your breath but not your beauty. You are as pretty as you were when you were alive."

He then look at Dylan, who was pretending to dead as well. He then spoke.

"Tybalt. Death has certainly gotten the best of you. You look uglier now than you did when you were living. Don't worry, brother. The same hand that cut your life short will take mine as well. I hope that you have forgiven me."

Matthew then looked at Juliet and spoke again.

"Yo, you don't even look like your dead. Just like your sleeping. If we can't be together on Earth, then I will join you in eternity."  
>He then took out an empty bottle with a skull on it and pretended to drink it. He then spoke.<p>

"With a kiss, I die."

Matthew then fell on top of Olivia. Olivia then gets up and looks at Matthew before speaking.

"Noise, then I'll be quick."

She then grabs Matthew's prop gun and pretends to shoot herself. She then fell on top of Matthew. Jerome and Jordan then came in along with Sunny. Sunny was about to say her line, but she spoke her mind instead.  
>"I quit, this is stupid. I hate Shakespeare!"<p>

Chris then spoke.  
>"Sunny, you have to participate, or you'll be-"<p>

"Eliminated, I know! But I don't care! Not even all the money in the world could be worth this! I'm outta here!"

She then left. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, then, I guess Sunny is eliminated. You guys are all safe!"

Everyone else then cheered. They then left, leaving only Matthew and Olivia. Matthew then spoke.

"So, about the kiss…what did that mean, what does this mean?"

Olivia then responded.

"I don't know. I guess we both really like each other."

"Yeah, but what now?"

"I don't know. Should we…"

"I don't know. I mean, I'd be willing to go out with you."

"Then it's settled. We're a thing now…I guess…"

"So, should we tell everybody? Or should we keep it to ourselves?"

"There's no point in trying to keep it a secret, they all saw the way we kissed."  
>"Yeah, you're right, Olivia. Goodnight."<p>

"Goodnight."

They then briefly kissed before leaving. Chris then spoke to the camera.

"So, that makes four down and ten to go! So, what kind of misadventures will our contestants go through? Find out, on the next all new episode of Total Drama Academy!"

**End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	10. EP 6-Nobody's Got Talent

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 10: Episode 6-Nobody's Got Talent**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me, back with another chapter of Total Drama Academy. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

It was fairly early in the morning. Chris and his camera crew were currently in the gymnasium. The camera turned on and panned to show Chris, who spoke.

"Last time on Total Drama Academy! Sparks flew and anger rose as I forced the contestants to participate in a very special ghetto rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. A very unhappy Matthew was forced to be the Romeo to an even unhappier Olivia's Juliet. However, by the end of it, their mutual attraction to each other forced its way to the surface and before they knew it they were both powerless to stop themselves."

The camera then panned to show a television, which was currently playing the clip showing their various kisses in the previous episode. Chris then continued.

"Not exactly as funny as when Olivia kicked him in the groin but what can I say? In the end, neither team won or lost when Sunny decided to knowingly eliminate herself by refusing to participate, meaning that neither team had to vote off one of their own. Now only ten contestants remain, and I'm about to put them through the most grueling challenge yet. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song then played and the camera panned to show the contestants eating in the cafeteria. Everyone except for Matthew was currently present for breakfast. Olivia and Alyssa were sitting at a table, talking about the events of the previous episode. Alyssa was the one to engage the conversation.

"So, you and Matthew are dating now, huh? How'd that happen? I guess Shakespeare is as powerful as they say, even after being dead for hundreds of years."

Olivia then responded.

"It's not like that. Matthew and I have both had a thing for each other since the first day. We just both hated each other's polar opposite personalities and we both were trying to keep our feelings from ever coming to the surface. I guess playing the Juliet to his Romeo kinda just forced the feelings to come out into the light. So, in a way, I have Chris to thank for us being together."

"Wow, that's something I never thought I'd hear. Someone thanking Chris for something he did. So, how's it going for you guys?"

"Pretty good actually. I never thought I'd ever say this when I first met him, but Matthew's actually a really romantic guy when it comes down to it. But enough about me and him. What about you? There has to be somebody you like here. Is there?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Who?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Why would I tell? I'm your best friend, Alyssa. Just tell me."

"Ok fine. I kinda like Joshua."

"Wow. Somehow that was exactly what I knew you were gonna say. So, why haven't you talked to him, I mean, you're a really pretty girl, plus you're a really awesome person, there's no way he'd turn you down."

"Well, I have a feeling he likes me too, but he's really shy, and it's really hard to get him to talk, let alone talk about how we both may or may not feel about each other."

"Just hang in there, kiddo. Josh'll come around eventually."

Their conversation was then interrupted by Matthew, who entered the room and greeted Olivia.

"Morning babe."

This was met with silence from Olivia. Matthew then spoke.  
>"Something wrong?"<p>

Olivia then responded.

"Kind of. Look, I know we're dating now, but I'm still not entirely comfortable with you calling me that."

Matthew then responded.

"I understand."

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: Alright, normally, I wouldn't listen to Olivia, but now that we're dating I just…look, I love her, and now that we're dating, I just wanna make her happy. So if she doesn't want me to call her that anymore, then that's what's gonna happen.

Confessional Ends.

They then continued to talk. Eventually Chris came in and spoke

"Alright guy, it's challenge time! Meet me in the gym!"

He then left. The contestants then threw away their trays and did as he asked. Soon they were all gathered in the gym. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, throughout the past few weeks, you've been forced to build robots, take tests, race each other, and perform a ridiculous version of Shakespeare's most famous work. But today, you will face your most horrifying challenge yet. Today, you will all be putting your talents to the test in a talent show! Each of you have an hour to put together the best act possible. You will then be judged by our special guest judges, who are all contestants from seasons of Total Drama past. Alright, your hour begins…now! Good luck. NOT!"

_An Hour Later…_

Chris and the contestants were all gathered in the gym again. Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright, now that your hour is up, it's time to introduce our guest judges! From Total Drama Island, he's everyone's favorite lovable glutton, please welcome Owen!"<p>

Owen then walked up to a table in the middle of the Gym floor. He then sat down and spoke.

"What's up?! I'm so excited to be here! WHOO!"

Chris then responded.  
>"Ok then. Alright, from Total Drama Action, he's everyone's favorite delinquent with a heart of gold, please welcome Duncan!"<p>

Duncan then walked up to the table and sat next to Owen. He then spoke.

"Dude, this place is crappier than Camp Wawanakwa. How'd that happen?"  
>Chris then responded.<p>

"Thank you for your very important comment, Duncan. Moving on. From Total Drama World Tour, he's everyone's favorite geek, Cody!"

Cody then walked own and sat next to Duncan before speaking.

"Hey guys! What's up? So, these are the new contestants? They look really lively."

Chris then responded.  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're moving on! From Total Drama Revenge of the Island, he's everyone's favorite bubble boy, please welcome Cameron!"<p>

Cameron then sat next to Cody and spoke.

"This school is so dirty it makes me miss my bubble."

Chris then responded.  
>"Thanks. I try. Alright, from Total Drama All-Stars, she's everyone's favorite Goth, please welcome Gwen!"<p>

Gwen then walked down and sat next to Cameron. Cody then immediately spoke.

"Gwen! Awesome to see you. So, you wanna go out with me?"

Gwen then spoke.

"Cody, I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't like you like that. Besides, I'm dating Cameron."

"What?! Since when?!"

"Since the finale of All-Stars. Didn't you watch it?"

Chris then responded.

"Alright, last but not least, from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, he's everyone's favorite zombie conspiracy theorist, Shawn!"

Shawn then walked down and sat next to Gwen. He then spoke.  
>"Chris, this place is well fortified right? I don't want the zombies to get me."<p>

Chris then responded.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Shawn. Or something to that effect. Whatever. Alright, you guys have been asked back to judge the newbies on their acts in this awesome Talent Show Challenge! Contestants, your scores will not only affect yourself, but your team. At the end of the talent show, all of your individual scores will be added up. Whichever team has the highest score will win. Alright, with that out of the way, let's begin. Instead of following the schedule I gave you guys, we're gonna spin the wheel to find out who's going first. Let's do it!"

He then spun the wheel. It landed on Maddie. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, Maddie, you're up."

Maddie then walked up to the stage. She then spoke.

"Well, as you all know, I'm a big anime fan, so today I'm going to be performing a kame-blast."

She then posed and began to speak.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She then fired a blast of energy directly at the judge's table. Owen and the others then ducked and the kame-blast zoomed over their heads. Chris then spoke.  
>"Maddie, right now we are all wondering how you managed to do that, but we need to move on. Judges! Your thoughts?"<p>

Owen then spoke.

"Well, the kame-blast looked really shiny, but it made me hungry. I'm still giving it a ten though!"

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, a ten from Owen. Duncan, how 'bout you?"

Duncan then spoke.  
>"That was awesome! I'm totally gonna try that the next time I go to jail! Ten!"<p>

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, a ten from Duncan! Maddie's on a roll! Cody, your turn."

Cody then spoke.

"Well, the kame-blast was pretty awesome, but you need to practice your footwork. Maddie, you get a four."

Chris then spoke.

"Maddie, that's twenty four so far. Cameron, go for it."

Cameron then spoke.

"Well, I wanna give you a low score because my mom raised me to hate violence and that was nothing but violent, but I'm afraid that you'll use that move on me if I do so I'm just gonna go with an 11."

Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright, an eleven from Cameron. Not really allowed but I'll let it slide. Alright, Gwen, your turn."<p>

Gwen then spoke.

"It was awesome! Ten!"

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, lastly, we have Shawn. Go for it, buddy."

Shawn then spoke.

"This is the greatest discovery in the history of mankind! This technique can save us from the zombie horde! Twenty!"

Chris then spoke.  
>"That's definitely not allowed, but for comedic effect, I'll allow it also. Maddie, you've scored yourself 65 points! Alright, next up, we have-"<p>

He then spun the wheel. It landed on Joshua. Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright, Josh, you're up buddy."<p>

Joshua then walked up to the stage and spoke.

"Alright, today I am going to be drawing Total Drama Academy up in a nutshell."

He then began to sketch. When he was done he colored it in. He then unveiled the drawing to the judges. The picture depicted the contestants during the first episode. The school was in the background. Chris was being sadistic, Joshua was being shy and blushing while Alyssa was talking to him, Matthew was flirting with Olivia while she blushed, Dylan and Adrian were pretending to fight cyborg ninja-cows, Christina had her MP3 player, Jerome was smashing things with his axe, Dutch was punching the wall, Jordan was leaning on a tree, Maddie was reading manga, Erin was copying her, April was standing around, and Sunny was flexing her muscles. It was all drawn in a very cutesy chibi style. Chris then spoke.

"Impressive. Alright, judges, whaddya' think?"

Owen then spoke.

"I like it. It's like a feast for the eyes…now I'm hungry…ten I guess…somebody get me a sandwich, please."

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, a ten. Duncan, what about you?"

Duncan then spoke.

"I think drawing is kinda wimpy, but it's a good drawing either way, so a five will do."

Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright, a five from Duncan! Cody, what about you?"<p>

Cody then spoke.

"I like it. The art style gives it a lot of personality. It could use some work though. About a seven."

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, seven from Cody. Cameron, you're up."

Cameron then spoke.

"I love it! Ten!"

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, ten from Cameron. Gwen, what about you?"

"It's good. I'd say a seven."

"Alright, a seven from Gwen. Shawn, it's all down to you."

"It's horrible! Those drawing people are all gonna get eaten, and it's all because you neglected to put them in a building, and instead decided to put them smack dab in the middle of a yard! Also, even if they were able to anticipate an attack, they're all lumpy and their limbs are so tiny that they would never be able to defend themselves. You hypothetical murderer! Zero!"

"Okay then…Shawn, you need to calm down. Josh, that doesn't change the fact that Shawn gave you a zero. Your score is 39. Alright, it's time to spin the wheel again."

He then spun the wheel. It landed on Dutch. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, Dutch, make this good."

Dutch then walked up to the stage and spoke.

"Alright, well, my talent is really simple. Here, let me show you."

He then pulled a rope on the stage, causing a punching bag to fall from the ceiling. He then began to punch it, speaking in between punches.

"See?-Isn't-this-so-amazing?-I'm-totally-gonna-win-this-challenge!"

Chris then spoke.

"Your talent is…punching?"

Dutch then stopped and responded.

"Yeah. Impressive, right?"

Chris then responded.

"Not really. Come to think of it, it's kinda lame."

Dutch then spoke.  
>"Well wait until the end before you judge me. Sheesh. Amateurs."<p>

Dutch then went back to punching and Chris responded.

"Well why don't you try hosting this show?!"

Dutch ignored him. Eventually his punches got harder and a loud crying sound began to emerge from the punching bag. Chris then spoke.  
>"Did you just make that punching bag cry?"<p>

"Yep. Cool, right?"

"No, actually. I find it creepy. So creepy, in fact, that I am going to go hide under my covers after this challenge. Judges, you're up!"

Owen, Duncan, Cody, Cameron, Gwen, and Shawn all yelled in unison.

"ZERO!"

Chris then spoke.

"Okay. Zero. Nice score, dude. I'm gonna spin the wheel before I cry in sympathy. Which is something that I've never done. Or ever wanna do. Like, ever."

He then spun the wheel. It landed on Olivia and Chris spoke.

"Olivia, you're up. Try to make it better than Dutch's horrid excuse for an act, will ya? And make it less scary, too. Seriously, I almost had to go change."

Olivia then walked up to the stage, her guitar in hand. She then spoke.

"Alright, for today's talent show, I am going to be performing an acoustic version of the Total Drama theme song. Hope you guys all like it."

She then took a deep breath before sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage. She then began to play the song.

Song: I Wanna be Famous AKA The Total Drama Theme Song-Acoustic Version

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind,_

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna live it close to the sun,_

_Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day,_

_Cuz' I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na, _

_Na-na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na!_

_I wanna be! _

_I wanna be! _

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be!_

_I wanna be!_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be!_

_I wanna be! _

_I wanna be famous!_

She then hummed the tune at end and strummed her guitar for the last time before standing up. Chris then spoke.  
>"Alright, judges, what'd you think? Owen?"<p>

"I liked it. You're awesome, man! Ten! Also where's my sandwich already?!"

"Alright, a ten from Owen. Duncan?"

"Awesome. Another ten."

"Alright, another ten from Duncan. Olivia, you are currently only 20 points away from beating Joshua's score. Cody?"

"I like it. It reminds me of an old friend of mine named Trent. He was a guitar player. Anyway, you play almost as good as he did. Ten."

"Joshua, Olivia is KILLING your score! Ten from Cody. Cameron?"

"It was awesome. Ten."

"Joshua, you're score is dead. Rest in peace, score. Anyway, that's another ten from Cameron. Gwen, how about you? You wanna have the honors of burying Joshua's score? Maybe say a few words? How about it?"

"I liked it. But Cody's right, Trent's better. Seven."

"Alright, seven from Gwen. Shawn?"

"Are you crazy?! Singing will attract the zombies! Zero!"

"Alright, a zero from Shawn. Olivia, that leaves you at 47. Let's spin the wheel!"

He then spun the wheel, which landed on Jerome. He then walked up to the stage and spoke.

"My talent today is axe juggling. Behold!"

He then twirled his axe in the air, but instead of spinning in the air and then coming back, it just wedged itself in the ceiling. Jerome then spoke before walking away.

"Just give me a zero."

"Okay then…that was depressing. I'm spinning the wheel again!"

He then spun the wheel, which landed on Alyssa. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, Alyssa, you're up. Try and make this good, or I'll get bored."

Alyssa then walked up to the stage and set up a piano. She then began to play a classical song. While she was playing, Joshua was staring at her with a sad look on his face. Olivia then walked up and spoke.

"What's got ya' down, Josh?"

Joshua then responded.

"Nothing."

Olivia then responded.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Fine. It's about Alyssa."

"What about her?"

"Well, I like her, but I'm too much of a wuss to pursue her. I'm afraid that she'll turn me down. And I'm kinda depressed about that."

"Joshua, you shouldn't be scared. Just go for it. Talk to her."

"Why should I?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. And I happen to think she likes you too."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Just a hunch. Hang in there, kiddo."

She then walked away. Joshua then sighed.

_The Locker Room-Joshua-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Joshua: Ok, so maybe there's some truth to what Olivia said. Maybe it won't hurt to try. Maybe I should go for it.

He then pauses for a moment, sighs, and continues.

Joshua: Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm doing it. But, if she turns me down, I won't be able to see her on a daily basis without wanting to die, so if she says no, I'm going to have no choice but to vote myself off. Here's hoping this works…oh, who am I kidding, I'm doomed….

Confessional Ends.

Alyssa then finished her song and Chris spoke.

"Alright, we're kinda running outta time, so from now on the judges are just gonna use signs to show their scores."

The judges then raised their signs. Owen gave a 54(He was bored and his sandwich still hadn't arrived.), Duncan gave a 10, Cody gave a 10, Cameron gave a 10, Gwen gave a 10, and surprisingly, Shawn gave a 10 also. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, 54 points! Let's spin the wheel!"

He then began to sing as he spun the wheel.

"We're spinning the wheel really really fast 'cuz we're running low on ti-ime!"

It then landed on Jordan. Jordan then walked up to the stage and spoke.

"Alright, I'm a big fan of trying new things, and I've never done magic tricks before, so I'm going to pull a rabbit out of a hat."

Jordan then reached into the hat before pulling it out, but instead of a rabbit, his hand was now home to a lizard, which became violent and began clawing at him. When he finally subdued the lizard, he had scratches all over him. The judges then raised their signs, but instead of giving scores, their signs spelled out **OUCH!**. Chris then spoke.

"Okay, your score is…ouch, I guess…moving on."

They then went through Matthew, Dylan, and April's acts. Matthew acted out a whole football game in 5 minutes, Dylan read a poem about conspiracies, and April performed a very poorly written-rap. Matthew got a 30, Dylan got a 6, and April got a 5. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, contestants, it's time to tally up the scores. Team Pigeon, your overall score is 181. Team Scaredy-Cat, your total is 65, but I like to call it **OUCH!**, because Team Pigeon beat you by 116 points! Team Pigeon wins!"

Joshua and the other members of Team Pigeon then cheered. The members of Team Scaredy-Cat then groaned. Chris then spoke.

"As for you, I'll see you guys at elimination. Dismissed."

As soon as he said this, Chris, the judges, and the other contestants left. Joshua lagged behind and Alyssa was the last one out the door. Joshua then hesitantly walked over to her and spoke.

"Hey, Alyssa, wait up!"

Alyssa then turned around and responded.

"What is it, Josh?"

Joshua then responded.

"Look, I need to tell you something. These past few weeks have been amazing for me, I've never talked so much in my life. I've made so many friends here. But there's still something I haven't done. What I am trying to say is, I like y-yo-yo-oh no..."

He then began to stutter. Alyssa then spoke.

"Josh, are you ok? Josh? Josh!"

Joshua then thought to himself.

_Just do it fast, like when you rip off a Band-Aid!_

He then spoke.

"I LIKE YOU!"

He then took a deep breath before nervously putting his left hand on the back of his neck. Alyssa then responded excitedly.

"Really?"

Joshua then spoke.

"Yes. Really."

"Well, that's awesome, because I just so happen to like you too."

"R-really?"

"Yes. So, you wanna go out with me?"

Joshua then nervously responded.

"Definitely."

This was followed by an awkward silence. Joshua then spoke again.  
>"So, uh…what now?"<p>

"I don't know."

"We could high five."

Alyssa then nodded and they high fived. They then sunk into another awkward silence. Joshua then spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, so…bye…"

He then nervously walked away. Alyssa then said goodbye also, however within a minute they came rushing back into the room. They then kissed for a few seconds. They then parted. Joshua's hat somehow managed to turn frontwards. He then spoke.  
>"Well, goodnight."<p>

"Goodnight."

They then both went in different directions. The camera then panned to show Chris and the members of Team Scaredy-Cat in the elimination room. Chris then spoke.

"So, you guys are all up for elimination. Again. You know the drill."  
>They then voted and Chris spoke.<p>

"Alright, the votes are in. Jerome! Maddie! You are both safe!"

He then tossed As to them and continued.

"Jordan. Dutch. That leaves you guys still on the chopping block. The final A goes to-"

Jordan and Dutch then both looked at each other, looks of desperation on their faces. Chris then spoke.

"Dutch! Sorry, Jordan. You're out, dude."

Jordan then left the room. Chris then spoke.

"The rest of you are dismissed."  
>They then left the room. The camera then panned to face Chris, who spoke.<br>"And another one bites the dust, leaving only nine contestants still in the game. So, what kinda things will happen to our contestants next time? Find out, on the next all new episode of Total-Drama-Academy. See ya!"

**End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! I'll keep 'em coming! **


	11. EP 7-Band of Losers

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 11: Episode 7-Band of Losers**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, with chapter 11 of Total Drama Academy! I have to say that I have had the best time writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. This is the first OC contest I've ever written and I have to say that I love writing these characters, they all have such great personalities to work with. Alright, with that out the way, kick back, relax, read the chapter, and always chose Pepsi over Coke! Also please review! -Constructive Criticism ONLY!**

It was fairly late in the afternoon. Chris and his loyal camera crew were assembled in the music room. The cameras started to roll and Chris spoke.

"Last time on Total Drama Academy! Our contestants were forced to put themselves through their most horrifying challenge yet in a talent show of the ages. As a bonus, their talents were judged by 6 contestants of Total Drama past. What followed was some singing, some drawing, some music-making, and some-"

The camera panned to show a TV showing Dutch making the punching bag cry. Chris then continued.

"Well, let's just say I was really glad I always carry an extra pair of pants. In the end, Jordan chose the wrong talent, got mauled, and was voted off by his fellow teammates. But, to tell you the truth, I was gonna send him home anyway, mostly due to the fact that the contestants never signed waivers...moving on! Now, only eight contestants remain. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song then played and the camera panned to show the contestants eating in the cafeteria. Everyone was going about their usual business. Jerome was unknowingly breaking the table again. Dutch was making more potato sculptures shaped like his teammates and then destroying them. Maddie was reading manga. Matthew and Olivia were talking. April was attempting to keep to herself but Dylan wouldn't stop talking to her. The only two people absent were Joshua and Alyssa. Eventually, they entered the cafeteria. They then greeted each other and grabbed each other's hand. They then walked over to the table where Matthew and Olivia were sitting at, hand in hand. Alyssa then greeted Olivia.

"Morning Olivia. Hey, I have something awesome to tell you. As of right now, Joshua and I are officially dating!"

Olivia then responded.

"So that's why you've been so cheery lately."

Matthew then chimed in.

"You think she's been cheery? Joshua went straight from never talking at all, to talking way too much."

Olivia then continued.

"Well, regardless, this is awesome news! I'm really happy for you two. So, when did this happen?"

Alyssa then responded.

"The night of the talent show."

Olivia then responded.

"Cool. Well don't just stand there. Come on. Sit down with us."

Alyssa then nodded. She then proceeded to sit down next to Olivia. Joshua sat down next to Matthew and he spoke.

"So, what do you think Chris' next challenge will be?"

Olivia then responded.

"Whatever it is, it's bound to be something utterly sadistic and painful."

Chris then came in and responded.

"You're half right Olivia. Today's challenge is going to be sadistic. And painful. Not physically, but mentally. Meet me in the band room in half an hour!"

Chris then left and the contestants began to throw away their trays and leave the cafeteria. Soon they were all gathered in the band room. Chris then addressed them.

"Alright, over the past few weeks, you have all been put through some of the most grueling challenges in Total Drama history. Five have been eliminated, but through it all, Joshua, Matthew, Dylan, Alyssa, Olivia, April, Jerome, Maddie, and Dutch, you guys pulled through. Today's challenge will prove to be even more grueling than anything you have faced so far. Every high schooler goes through the experience of band class. Today'a challenge will be modeled after that experience."

The Locker Room-Olivia-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Olivia: Really? Band class? I don't know if Chris suddenly forgot this, but Alyssa and I are both musically gifted. This is gonna be the easiest victory we've ever had.

Confessional Ends.

Chris then continued.

"But, there's one special catch. Everyone is going to be playing the instrument of MY choosing. Alright, Joshua, you'll be playing the clarinet, Matthew, you'll be playing the tuba, Dylan, you're on the cymbals, Alyssa, you'll be playing the tambourine, Olivia, you'll be playing the flute, Jerome, you'll be playing the saxophone, Maddie, you'll be playing the banjo, and Dutch, you'll be playing the ocarina."

Dutch then responded.

"What the heck is an ocarina?"

Maddie then spoke.

"An ocarina is a wind instrument similar to a flute or a clarinet, but it's rarely seen in music. It's popularity comes from the 1998 video game 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' for the Nintendo 64, in which the main character, Link, uses a magic ocarina to control time."

Chris then spoke.

"Okay then...moving on. Each team will be performing a separate song. After each song, the audience will cheer. We will then use my brand new invention to measure the applause. Whichever team gets the most applause wins. You have an hour to practice."

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Alright, so, a few weeks ago I tried to con Dylan so he'd get voted off, but it backfired and Adrian got voted off instead. Well, I haven't conned anyone since, but I think it's time for me to strike again. My second victim? Olivia. Why? Well, she's kind of a big threat. She's a take charge kind of person, and the de-facto leader of our team. But the merge is coming up VERY soon and she'll be a huge threat if I don't take her out right now. But I can't do this on my own, everybody on my team likes her. I need a pawn...and I think I know exactly who I'll use...

Confessional Ends.

April then walked up to Dylan and spoke.

"Hey, Dylan. I need to talk to you."

Dylan then responded.

"Sure. What is it, April?"

"Well, it's about Olivia. We need to take her out."  
>"Why?"<p>

"She's a government agent. She's one of the people behind the cyborg ninja cow plan. We need to get her eliminated or she'll in the money and the world will be doomed."

"You're right. But how do we do it? Everyone else likes her, and we're only two people, so it's our votes against theirs."

"Let me take care of that. All you need to do is make sure we do not win this challenge."

"Got it."

The Locker Room-Dylan-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Dylan: I know I shouldn't trust April anymore because she got Adrian voted off the last time I did, but that doesn't matter. Whether or not she finds a way to screw this up to get me eliminated, I still have to try and get Olivia out of here. I can't let the invasion happen! Here goes nothing.

Confessional Ends.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: That was too easy. Soon, Olivia will be gone. Question is...should I keep Dylan around as my pawn after this...or should I drop him like a sack of puppies as soon as I can? Only time will tell. All I know is that I'm a better villain than Heather, Alejandro, Scott, and Scarlett combined. I can already feel the crisp dollar bills in my hands.

Confessional Ends.

Soon, Chris and the rest of the contestants were gathered in the band room. Team Pigeon began to play their song. Soon it was over and the audience cheered. The applause meter gave Team Pigeon an 8.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Shoot, we got an 8. Dylan and I need a new strategy. I think I have an idea.

Confessional Ends.

April then approached Dylan and spoke.

"Dylan, that didn't work, but I have a plan to make sure we still lose."

Dylan then responded.

"And that is?"

"Simple. Alright, the songs Chris gave us were off of the internet, so I just downloaded an MP3 file of the song Team Scaredy-Cat is supposed to play. All we need to do is hijack the sound system and rig it to play the file instead of amplifying the music they're actually playing. They'll get a perfect score, and we can stop the invasion by voting off Olivia!"

"Sounds good. Give me the flash drive. I'll get the song set up."

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: There are a lot of advantages to having Dylan as my pawn. For starters, he's smart enough to understand my plans but dumb enough to blindly follow my orders, even if they put him in the line of fire. Also, he does all the dirty work, while I relish in my plan and come up with more. I might actually keep him around for a while. I just hope he doesn't get himself voted off. Otherwise I'll have to look for a new pawn.

Confessional Ends.

Dylan then did exactly as April said. Soon Team Scaredy-Cat performed their song. It was awful, but no one heard it because they heard the file off of the internet. Chris then declared that Team Scaredy-Cat won.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Good, I managed to successfully throw the challenge. Now I just need to convince Dylan to help me fudge the results of the voting.

Confessional Ends.

Soon Chris and the members of Team Pigeon were gathered in the detention room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, you guys know the drill, so go out and vote."

They then did as he said. Chris then continued.

"The votes are in. Joshua, Matthew, Dylan, and Alyssa! You are all safe! The final A goes to-"

April and Olivia then looked at eachother, looks of desperation on their faces, but April's seeming a little more forced than Olivia's. Chris then spoke.  
>"April. Sorry, Olivia. You're out."<p>

Matthew then spoke.

"What?! Who voted for her? Joshua, Alyssa, and I all are her friends! This is bogus! Somebody cheated the votes."

Olivia then spoke.

"Matthew, it was bound to happen eventually. I gotta go. Try and win it for me, ok?"

Matthew then nodded. They then shared a brief kiss before Olivia left the room. Chris dismissed the rest of them and then addressed the camera.

"Alright, that makes 6 down and 8 to go! Who will get the boot next week? Find out, on the next all new episode of Total Drama Academy!"

**End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Only one more chapter left until the merge. Please review!**


	12. EP 8-Political Stand

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 12: Episode 8-Political Stand**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 12! This is the final chapter before the merge, so enjoy it. Also, there is currently a poll on my profile where you can vote for your favorite contestant, so get voting and we'll see who the fan favorite is! Alright, let's get to it. **

It was fairly late in the morning. Chris and his camera crew were gathered in the auditorium. The camera began to roll and Chris spoke.

"Last time, on Total Drama Academy! The contestants competed in one of the most horrifying challenges yet: a musical performance. April worked her magic and managed to convince Dylan that Olivia was one of the people behind the cyber ninja cow conspiracy in order to get him to help her eliminate Olivia from the game. In the end, they succeeded. They lost the challenge and April and Dylan cheated to get her voted off. Now, only 8 competitors remain, and today they're gonna face their most challenging challenge ever! So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song then played and the camera panned to show the contestants eating in the cafeteria. Joshua and Alyssa were talking and flirting at one table, at another April and Dylan were quietly discussing their alliance, Dutch was smashing more potato sculptures of his teammates, Jerome was breaking the table (Which still hadn't broken despite him always hitting it with his axe in every episode.), Maddie was drawing a poorly drawn manga, and Matthew was sitting by himself, picking at his food with a depressed look on his face.

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: Ever since Olivia was voted off, I've been pretty upset. I really miss her. But I think I know who voted her off. And they both cheated to do it.

Confessional Ends.

Matthew then walked up to April and whispered to her.

"Look, April, I know what you did to Olivia, and if you do it to anybody again, I'll make sure that you're the next one to be eliminated."

_The Locker Room-April-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

April: Alright, ever since the last challenge, I've been thinking about having Dylan as my pawn. I've come to the conclusion that I have to drop him. Why? Well, I don't think I can use the whole "cyborg ninja cow" angle anymore. I have to get him sent home. And I know exactly how to do it. But first, I have to find a suitable replacement.

Confessional Ends.

April then responded.

"Alright, it won't happen again."

_The Locker Room-April-Confessional_

Confessional Starts

April: Oh, and about Matthew? There's no way he's gonna last much longer. I've already taken out his girlfriend, so he's gotta be feeling like leaving right about now. And who cares if he knows what Dylan and I did?! Soon Dylan will be gone, and then I'm going after Matthew. This game is a piece of cake. I wonder why so many people before me screwed it up. Pfft. Amateurs.

Confessional Ends.

Soon Chris came in and spoke, interrupting their lunch.

"Alright, it's challenge time! Throw away your trays and meet me in the auditorium in half an hour."

They then began to do as he said. Soon they were gathered in the auditorium and Chris addressed them.

"Welcome. So far, out of the 14 contestants who initially came here, 9 have been eliminating, leaving only the 8 of you left. After this challenge, one of the two teams will be sending someone home, leaving only 7 of you still in the game. Today's challenge will be your last challenge before the merge. So I suggest you all step up your game. I'm surprised you've all even made it this far. Anyway, back to the challenge. There comes a time in every high school experience when something called the Student Council piques a high-schooler's interest. In today's challenge, we will be having a Student Council election. Each team will choose one member to run for the position of Class President. The other members of each team will help to make a campaign video for their candidate. In the end, our special guest audience will each vote for one of the two candidates. Whoever gets the most votes will win the election and win the challenge for their team. Alright, choose your candidates."

Team Pigeon chose Joshua and Team Scaredy-Cat chose Dutch. They then got to work making their campaign videos. April approached Dylan and spoke.

"Dylan, I need to talk to you."

Dylan then responded.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Look, we can't win this challenge. The president's betting on us again. Here's what I want you to do: when we finish the video, I want you to break the tape before we give it to Chris. We'll get disqualified and we'll stop the invasion…hopefully for good."

Dylan then nodded. Soon they finished their videos. Team Scaredy-Cat's video played and then Chris signaled for Dylan to give him the tape. Dylan pretended to accidentally drop it before speaking.

"Oops. I broke the tape."  
>Chris then responded.<p>

"Indeed you did. You're disqualified. Team Scaredy-Cat wins! Team Pigeon, I'll see you at elimination."

_The Locker Room-April-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

April: Alright, my plan worked! Now I just have to convince my teammates to vote Dylan off.

Confessional Ends.

Soon Chris and the members of Team Pigeon were gathered in the detention room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright. You guys know the drill. Go vote."

They then did and Chris spoke.

"Alright the votes are in. Joshua, Alyssa, and Matthew! You are all safe. The last A goes to…"

After a long pause, Chris continued.

"April. Sorry Dylan, you're out, dude."

Dylan then spoke.

"This is bogus! I demand a recount!"

Chef then came in and picked Dylan up before carrying him over his shoulder out of the room. Chris then spoke.

"The rest of you are dismissed."  
>They then left and Chris continued.<p>

"That makes 7 down, 7 to go, and now the teams are history! So, what will happen after the merge? Find out, on the next all new episode of Total Drama Academy!"

**End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed. Congrats to Joshua, Matthew, Alyssa, April, Jerome, Dutch, and Maddie for making it to the merge. Please review!**


	13. EP 9-Smelling Bee

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 13: Episode 9-Smelling Bee**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this! Please review!**

Chris and his camera crew were standing in the auditorium. The camera began to roll and Chris spoke.

"Last time, on Total Drama Academy! The contestants competed in their last team challenge and April set out to dispose of her conspiracy theorist pawn. In the end, she succeeded, and Dylan was eliminated, leaving only 7 contestants left. Joshua, Matthew, Alyssa, April, Jerome, Dutch, and Maddie all persevered and have made it to the merge. But can they survive what I'm going to put them through? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song then played and the camera panned to show the contestants eating. Joshua was talking with Alyssa, who he was sketching, April was quietly eating, Dutch was smashing more potato-statue replicas of his fellow contestants, Jerome was breaking the table (Which someday had to finally break.) and Matthew was glaring at April.

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: April thinks she's so smart. She thinks no one can see that she's a con-artist. Well, I've got news for you, April. I'm on to you, and if you make one bad move, I'll have you kicked off this show in a heartbeat. The only way someone's gonna win this game is by playing it by the rules.

Confessional Ends.

April then felt like someone was watching her. She looked in Matthew's direction to see Matthew using his thumb to pretend to slit his throat, meaning that Matthew was threatening her. April then rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

_The Locker Room-April-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

April: So, Matthew knows about how I conned Olivia, and he claims that he'll eliminate me if I con someone again, but I have a perfect plan to get him out of the way. I'm going to attempt to start an alliance with Dutch, and if he agrees, I'll see if he'll let Matthew join. After all, a wise man once said, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Confessional Ends.

April then got up and walked over to Dutch. She then spoke.

"Dutch, I need to talk to you for a second."  
>Dutch then looked up at her and responded.<p>

"Save it for someone who cares."

April then continued despite Dutch's attitude.

"Look, it's late in the game now. We're surrounded by strong competitors. We need them gone."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should form an alliance."

"Sounds good. Am I the only one you want in this alliance, or do you want somebody else?"

"We need Matthew in the alliance so we can keep an eye on him. Dylan and I cheated to get Olivia voted off, and he knows. All we have to do is drag him along long enough for him to let his guard down and then we'll wipe the floor with him."

"Sounds like a good plan. You're a great competitor."

"Thank you. You're a good competitor as well. I'll go talk to Matthew. You stay here."

April then walked up to Matthew. Matthew then spoke before she could.

"What do you want, cheater?"

April then responded.  
>"Look, I know I kinda got your girlfriend eliminated, and you're mad at me, but listen. Dutch and I have made an alliance, and we need you in it."<p>

Matthew then responded.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you're a strong competitor. If you agree to be in this alliance, Dutch and I can guarantee you a spot in the final three."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll be left behind."

"Is that what happened to Dylan? Did he get left behind?"

_The Locker Room-April-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

April: Matthew is smarter than I anticipated. He's got stronger resolve, too. All the more reason to use him before I cut him off like a loose strand of hair.

Confessional Ends.

April then continued.

"Look, Matthew, right now we may have a bunch of weak players-", she then quickly gestured towards Joshua, Alyssa, and Maddie before continuing, "-but they'll be gone soon, and you'll be left to face Jerome, Dutch, and me. That is, unless you accept my generous offer and help me take out the competition."

Matthew then responded.

"You know what, cheater? You've got a deal. But I'm only doing it so I can keep an eye on you. And if I catch you cheating to get rid of me or Dutch, then we'll both drop you faster than Chef's lunch in the trash can."

April then responded.

"Deal."

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: April wants me in her alliance so she can get rid of me. I know that. But I have to let her think I don't know what to expect so she lets her guard down. If she makes it to the final three, I will have failed myself.

Confessional Ends.

Soon Chris came in and interrupted them.

"Alright, its challenge time, so meet me in the auditorium in half an hour."  
>He then left and the contestants began to throw away their lunches and walk to the auditorium. Soon they were all gathered in the auditorium. Chris then spoke.<p>

"Alright, over the past few weeks, you have endured challenges that would've likely driven the three casts that came before you mad. Joshua, Matthew, Alyssa, April, Jerome, Dutch, and Maddie. You are the top 7 competitors of these season. And that means…it's merge time! That's right, from this moment on, the teams are officially disbanded. It's every man and woman for themselves! And what better to celebrate that than with a challenge?! There comes a time in every high schooler's life when they decided to take part in a competition of epic proportions, where winners are made and glory is found: a spelling bee! Well, today's challenge is like that, but severely different. Welcome to Total Drama Academy's first and only annual Smelling Bee! Here's how it works. There will be three different rounds. In each round, everyone will get one word to spell. But, there's a catch. Instead of me telling you what the word is, you have to spell the word based on a smell. Oh, and now that there are no more teams, elimination will work a little differently. The winner of each challenge will have invincibility. The rest of you will be up for elimination. It's a rancid game of epic proportions! Any questions?"

Dutch then responded.

"Yeah, I've got one. Are you crazy?!"

Chris then responded.

"No. I'm rich, so technically the word you're looking for is eccentric. Anyway, since it would be unfair to start the challenge without you guys knowing the basic smells, you will all have an hour to practice using the smell chamber. It will distribute the smell and show its name and how to spell it. All you have to do is memorize the smells and the words associated with them. Alright, your hour begins…now!"

_The Locker Room-Joshua-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Joshua: Alright, first things first: the merge. I can't believe I made it this far! I'm in the top 7! That means that I'm one of the 7 strongest players this season! Second thing: the challenge. It's kinda gross. But I wanna make it farther in the game, so I'll put up with it.

Confessional Ends.

_The Locker Room-Matthew-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Matthew: Alright, it's merge time! I'm so stoked. I can almost feel the money in my hands! But first, I have to get rid of April. That will come soon enough.

Confessional Ends.

_The Locker Room-Alyssa-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Alyssa: Alright, I made it to the top ten! I'm sort of sad Olivia didn't make it this far, but I'm excited to be moving on to the next part of the competition. Hopefully I'll at least make it to the top 5.

Confessional Ends.

_The Locker Room-April-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

April: Thanks to my mad con-artist skills, I've made it to the merge! Not only that, but I've got two muscular idiots as my pawns in the game. This is so awesome! The money is just within my grasp! I just have to make one final reach for it, and I'll stash the cash.

Confessional Ends.

_The Locker Room-Jerome-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Jerome: So, I made it to the top 7. I'm not surprised. I mean, who is there in the entire living world that can best Jerome and his mighty battle axe?! The answer: no one. I am going to win this, for Scotland, and for my momma and papa!

Confessional Ends.

_The Locker Room-Maddie-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Maddie: Alright, top 7, here I am! EEEEEEE! I'm so excited for the rest of the season! Maybe I'll even win! Maybe...

Confessional Ends.

_The Locker Room-Dutch-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Dutch: Am I surprised I made it to the top 7? No. Am I gonna lose to these losers? No. I am going to win this!

Confessional Ends.

They then practiced for an hour and gathered back in the auditorium. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, let the Smelling Bee begins! Whoever manages to get the right smell and the right spelling wins the round. Whoever wins the most rounds wins invincibility. Alright, Joshua, you're up."

Joshua then walked up to the mic. Chris pressed a button on a remote he was holding and he smell of cinnamon wafted into the air. Joshua then spoke.

"Cinnamon. C-I-N-N-A-M-O-N. That smell is cinnamon."

Chris then spoke.

"Correct. Matthew, your turn."

Matthew walked up to the mic and Chris pressed another button. The smell of dirty underwear filled the air. Matthew plugged his nose and spoke.

"Dirty underpants. D-I-R-T-Y U-N-D-E-R-P-A-N-T-S. That smell is dirty underpants."

Chris then responded.

"Right spelling, but that smell was dirty underwear."

Matthew then responded.

"Same difference!"

Chris then responded.

"Yes, except that nobody calls them underpants. Now shut up and get off the stage. Alyssa, you're up."

The rest of the challenge played out. In the end, Joshua won invincibility and Chris spoke.

"Alright, Joshua, you've won invincibility! The rest of you are up for elimination."

Soon all of the contestants were gathered in the detention room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, it's time to vote. Since Joshua won invincibility, no one is allowed to vote for him. Alright, go vote!"

April then whispered to Dutch and Matthew.  
>"Alright, guys, we need to take out Jerome."<p>

They both nodded, but Dutch had a certain look in his eyes that Matthew didn't, like he knew something that Matthew didn't know.

_The Locker Room-April-Confessional_

Confession Starts.

April: Matthew's such an idiot. Our three votes won't matter against four others. Dutch and I are cheating to get Jerome out. But not in the way Matthew expects us to. When Jerome is gone, Matthew is gonna walk away thinking he was voted off fair and square.

Confessional Ends.

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, the votes are in. The following people are safe. Joshua, Matthew, Alyssa, Dutch, and Maddie. April. Jerome. There is only one A left, but there are two of you. Whoever doesn't receive this A will be going home. The final A goes to-"

Chris then paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"April. Sorry Jerome, you're out."  
>Jerome left the room and Chris spoke again.<p>

"The rest of you are dismissed."  
>They all left and Chris turned to speak to the camera.<p>

"Alright, 8 down, 6 to go! Who will go home next time? Find out, on the next all new episode of Total Drama Academy!"

**End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	14. EP 10-All Nighter Fighter

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 14: Episode 10-All-Nighter Fighter**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, with another chapter! I have had so much fun writing this story and I am filled with bittersweet feelings as I write the final chapters. There are only 6 chapters left including this one, but I may take a page out of the real Total Drama's playbook by writing an alternate ending where the runner-up in the official ending wins. And after this story is complete, I have a few sequels in the works. Alright, without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

Chris and his camera crew were in the gymnasium. Chris turned to face the camera and it came on, signaling him to start his intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama Academy! Only 7 competitors remained, signaling the event known as the merge. Some players coped well withe the change, while others...well, let's just say that they may not have to cope too much longer. April stepped up her game by forming an uneasy alliance with Matthew and Dutch, with both April and Matthew attempting to play each other. In the end, Jerome was picked off, leaving only 6 contestants standing. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye?! Find out, fight here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song then played and the camera panned to show the contestants eating dinner. Joshua and Alyssa were talking, April, Dutch, and Matthew were strategizing, and Maddie was reading manga. Soon Chris came in and spoke.

"Alright guys, it's challenge time, so follow me to the gymnasium."

Alyssa then responded.

"A challenge? But we're eating dinner. We're all going back to the dorms after this. Why a challenge?"

"Because i said so, that's why. Now follow me or I'll just roll dice to see who gets eliminated this week."

The contestants then groaned and followed Chris. Soon they were all gathered in the gymnasium. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, tonight's challenge is going to be grueling. Tonight's challenge is an all-nighter. You will all spend the entire night inside of this gymnasium with the lights turned down low. But here's the catch. Whenever you hear the bell, you must fight the contestant closest to you, sleeping or not. Whoever wins the fight will move on, while the other will be ousted from the challenge. Whoever is the last person standing will win the challenge."

Matthew then responded.

"Uh, Chris, you forgot one little important element to this challenge. None of us are tired, this is gonna be easy."

Chris then responded.

"You're right Matthew, you guys aren't tired. Which is why you all have to drink a glass of warm milk before we start the challenge."

The contestants all groaned before drinking their milk. Chris then turned off the lights and the challenge began. Joshua and Alyssa talked, Matthew did jumping jacks, April sat down while Dutch smacked her in the face every five seconds to keep her awake, and Maddie was jamming to heavy metal on her iPod, which was turned up super loud. Joshua then spoke to Alyssa.

"So, have you ever stayed up all night with friends?"

Alyssa then responded.

"You bet. How bout you?"

"Well, I used to sleep over at my cousin's a lot, and every time I had to stay up all night or he'd draw on my face."

"Wow, your cousin sounds like a riot."

"You don't know the half of it. So, how about those times with your friends? We're they fun?"

"Not as fun as staying up with the sweetest, funniest, cutest guy I've ever met."

Joshua then blushed.

_The Locker Room-Joshua-Confessional_

Confessional Starts.

Joshua: I love Alyssa. She's so sweet. And she's cute. Not to mention shes a great piano-player...I don't care if I win, as long as I get to spend as much time as I can with the most special girl I've ever met. My cousin would never believe me if I told him how awesome Alyssa is. Well guess what, Adam?! Alyssa is the best girl I've ever dated! I told you I could get a hot girlfriend!

Confessional Ends.

Joshua the responded.

"Thank you, but I'm nothing compared to you, bright eyes."

It was now Alyssa's turn to blush. She then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. The camera panned to show April and Dutch. April then spoke.

"Dutch, Chris is probably going to ring the bell soon, so go stand next to the lovebirds."

Dutch then nodded before doing as she said. Soon the bell rang. Joshua and Alyssa turned to fight Dutch and April thought Maddie. Dutch best Alyssa and April beat Maddie. Joshua then spoke.

"Aw man! I dang believe he got you out instead of me."

Alyssa then responded.

"Well, on the bright side, you don't have to fight me."

Joshua then nodded. Maddie then spoke.

"Dang it!"

April then responded.

"Sorry, kid. Better luck next time."

April then went back and stood next to Matthew, who was looking really tired. She then spoke, all the while putting sleeping pills into a coffee cup filled with coffee.

"Hey Matthew, guess what I snuck into the main office to get."

Matthew then groggily responded.

"What?"

She then held out the coffee before speaking.

"Coffee. Here, have it. I'm already wide awake."

Matthew then nodded and took it before drinking it. He then passed out immediately and April chuckled.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Matthew is so gullible. He should've known that I spiked the coffee with Melatonin. Oh, and before you accuse me of being a murderer, I put just enough pills in it to knock him out while also making sure that it wouldn't kill him. The coffee will eventually wake him up. But by then, he'll have already lost and Dutch and I can drop him.

Confessional Ends.

The bell rang again and April beat up Matthew, causing him to lose. Dutch beat up Joshua but Joshua managed to distract him and he then performed an uppercut, winning the fight. Joshua then cheered and then he began to jump up and down to keep himself awake. The bell rang one final time and April immediately beat Joshua, winning the challenge. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, April wins! I'll see you all at elimination."

Soon they were all gathered in the detention room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, since April won invincibility, no one's allowed to vote for her. So keep that in mind unless you want to be immediately disqualified."

They then went and voted. April and Dutch both nodded and winked at eachother and Chris continued.

"Alright, the votes are in. April, Joshua, Alyssa, and Maddie! You are all safe! The final A goes to..."

Dutch looked at Matthew, a grin on his face. Matthew gulped tiredly and Chris finally spoke, sealing his fate.

"Dutch. Sorry Matthew. You're outta here."

Matthew then nodded sadly before walking up to Joshua and whispering in his ear.

"Josh, April and Dutch are up to something, so keep an eye on 'em. Bye."

He then left. Chris dismissed them before turning to the camera and speaking.  
>"Alright, 9 down, 5 to go. So, who will get the boot next time? Find out, on the next, all new episode of Total-Drama-Academy!"<p>

**End Note: Hope you enjoyed it, guys.**


	15. EP 11-Temptation Station

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 15: Episode 11-Temptation Station**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Please review!**

It was very early in the morning. Chris and his camera crew were in one of the science classrooms. The camera came on and Chris spoke.

"Last time on Total Drama Academy! Tensions were high as the top 6 competitors competed in their craziest challenge ever! In the end, Matthew was sent home as a result of another one of April's cheating sprees. Now, only 5 contestants remain, and they're all about to face their most mind-numbing challenge ever. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song played and the camera panned to show the Team Pigeon guy's dorm, where Joshua sat on his bunk, alone. He then looked around before letting out a lonely sigh.

The Locker Room-Joshua-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Joshua: Ok, now that I'm the last guy here who is originally from Team Pigeon, it's really lonely in the dorm. Of course, I can use all of the footlockers now, so that's good. I was barely able to fit two pairs of pants in mine. And don't even get me started on my blanket.

He then hugs a giant blue fluffy blanket before speaking.

Joshua: What?! It gets cold, you know.

Confessional Ends.

Joshua then got up from his bed and examined himself in the mirror. Staring back at him was a tired boy wearing a plain white t-shirt and green plaid pajama pants. He then changed into his regular clothes before heading to the cafeteria. He was halfway to the cafeteria when out of nowhere Dutch tripped him. Dutch then spoke.

"Welcome to the top 5, dweeb!"

Joshua then got up and sighed.

The Locker Room-Joshua-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

Joshua: I never really noticed it before, but Dutch can be a real jerk. I mean, he is a bully, so it should have been a no-brainer. But it wasn't. Funny how that works.

Confessional Ends.

Soon all of the contestants were in the cafeteria. Chris came in and informed them that the next challenge was going to take place in the science lab and that they should go there immediatley after breakfast. They then threw away their trays and walked to the science lab. Chris then addressed them.

"Hello, contestants. Congratulations on making it to the top 5. Today's challenge will determine who among you is worthy to ascend to the next part of the competetion as the final 4 and who is destined to be left behind. Today's challenge will test your willpower. In this classroom are five jail cell-like rooms. Each room contains a bed and a couch as well as some snacks. Each contestant will have to stay in their own room for 12 hours...but there's a catch...each room contains someone's favorite thing. If you use this item at anytime during the challenge, you will be out. Whoever survives the longest in isolation will win invincibility. Alright, your 12 hours begins...now."

The contestants entered their quarters and discovered their secret items. Joshua had a 'Survival Kit' consisting of several sketches and photos of Alyssa, Alyssa had a piano along with a song she'd written about Joshua, April had a book labeled 'Conning People and Winning Total Drama for Dummies', Dutch had a huge collection of his potato sculptures shaped like his fellow contestants, and Maddie had a DVD-player and her entire collection of anime DVDs that practically filled the entire room. Joshua didn't last at all and he was the first to get out, Dutch was next, and then Alyssa finally cracked, leaving only April and Maddie, whose rooms were right next to eachother.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: I can't believe Maddie has lasted this long. She must have incredible willpower. I know just how to break her.

Confessional Ends.

April then opened the window in her room to discover that it allowed her to see into Maddie's room. She then whispered to Maddie.

"Maddie Fornichelli."

Maddie then stood up and nervously spoke.

"Yes, God?"

April then responded.

"It isn't God, it's me, April. Look, I know you wanna watch your anime DVDs. Just do it. I'll cover you so Chris doesn't know."

Maddie then nodded before doing so. April then pretended not to see Chris come back into the classroom as the sound of 'Crossing Field', the first opening of Sword Art Online, filled the room. April won invincibility and she then talked to Dutch about eliminating Maddie. Soon they were gathered in the detention room. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, you all know the drill, so go vote."

They did and he spoke.

"April, Joshua, and Alyssa. You are all safe. The final A goes to-"

...

...

...

"Dutch. Sorry Maddie."

Maddie then left as Chris concluded the episode.

"Ten down, four to go. Who will gohome next time? Find out, on the next, all new episode of Total Drama Academy."

End Note: Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	16. EP 12-Mathmatic Manhunt

**Total Drama Academy **

**Chapter 16: Episode 12-Mathmatic Manhunt**

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter 16 is here! We are so close to the finale! I love it!**

Chris and his camera crew were standing in the huge backyard of the school. The cameras began to roll and Chris spoke.

"Last time, on Total Drama Academy! The top 5 competed in a test of wills to determine who would make it to the final four. In the end, Maddie lost control and April was the victor. Now only four annoying teenagers remain, and I'm not letting up anytime soon. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Academy!"

The theme song played and the camera panned to show the Team Pigeon's girls dorm. Alyssa was peacefully dreaming while April was having a nightmare. In the nightmare, April and Dutch were in the TDWT episode Aww Drumheller, during the part where Heather got stuck in a hole. April and Dutch were not in their own bodies however, April appeared to be Alejandro with her face attached and Dutch looked like Heather wearing a Dutch mask. April felt herself begin to sing.

"I left Dylan stuck to a pole, robbed Matthew of his competitive soul, made even Maddie lose control, and now I'm gonna leave you wedged up in a hole! This is how we will end it! This game we have played! This is how we will end it! Your bill must be payed!"

Dutch then sang as well.

"Ooooooh! Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig, help me out and I'll be your human drill-rig!"

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?! Ain't a tea-party...it's combat! This is how we will end it! This game we have played! This is how we will end it! Your bill must be payed!"

April then felt herself turn and walk away. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't turn around and help him. She then woke up screaming, scaring Alyssa awake.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

Confessional Starts.

April: Ok, I never thought I'd say this, but I feel so GUILTY about what I've done. I tried to play this game the smart way, but then I just ended up cheating everybody out of the money. Olivia. Dylan. Matthew. And Maddie. Poor, innocent, and slightly hyperactive Maddie. How can I live with myself?! I need to go cool off!

Confessional Ends.

April then got up out of bed and left the room. Alyssa then spoke.

"That was weird..."

She then rubbed her eyes and got up.

Later-The Cafeteria

The contestants were all in the cafeteria eating when Chris came in and announced that it was time for a challenge and that they were to meet him in the backyard. Soon they were all gathered there and Chris spoke.

"Alright, before we begin, I would like to personally congratulate you guys for making it to the final four. It only gets harder from here, so good luck. NOT! Let's move on to the fun stuff: the challenge."

Joshua then responded.

"Chris, your challenges are many things, but not one of those things are fun."

"Not fun for you! Fun for me! Today's challenge will be a mathmetic manhunt! "

April then responded.

"That's cool and all but none of us know what that actually...is..."

"I'd get to that if you would shutup! Sheesh! I totally should have listened to the producers when they said to get adults on this show. But no! I wanted to have dramatic overbearing teens. And now for the past few years I've dealt with the talking, and the sarcasm, and the gross romance, and the complaining, and the pointless arguing! And that's with the drama! Sometimes I have to squeeze it out of you! But you four are by far the worst teenagers I've ever dealt with! But I have a show to run. Before we begin, does anyone have any sarcastic quips?"

The contestants shook their heads in unison and Chris continued.

"Alright good. Now we may begin. As I said before, today's challenge is a mathematic manhunt! Each of you will receive a card with a simple math equation on it. It is your job to solve the equation. After solving it, you must search the yard to find the giant foam number that is the answer to the equation and then bring it to me on the roof of the school. But...there's a catch...you have to do all of this...while Chef hunts you down. If he catches you, you're out of the challenge. Whoever manages to bring the correct number to me will win invincibility. Any questions?"

The contestants shook their heads and Chris spoke one more time.

"Just to be sure, no one's feeling quippy anymore, correct?"

The contestants nodded.

"Good. Beside me is a box containing the equations. Everybody go get one."

They did as he said. Joshua got 31 times 7, Alyssa got 97 divided by 8, April got 5 times 57, and Dutch got 3 times 3. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, go!"

They then ran out i. The yard, searching for their answers. April and Dutch went together and Dutch found a foam number. He dug it out to see it was a 12 and he spoke.

"Hey, April, I can help you find yours now. I found my answer."

April looked at his equation and looked back at his number before responding in a condescending tone.

"Sorry Dutch, but you should leave the math to someone who's not a complete retard."

(Please forgive my half-assed attempt at a South Park: The Movie reference. If your wondering what scene I'm referencing, look up "South Park Cussing in Class" on youtube.)

Dutch hung his head down in shame and April responded.

"The answer's 9, by the way. Let's go. I still have to find a 285."

Dutch shrugged before tossing his 12 behind his shoulder. The 12 hit Joshua in the head, causing Alyssa to bend down and grab it before speaking.

"Hey look, you found mine. See you on the roof, Josh."

Joshua then responded.

"Not if I see you first, bright eyes."

He then scratched his head as she left before speaking again.

"Now I just have to find a 216."

He then searched around, but Chef found him. He then screamed before running away so fast his hat came off. He then rushed back and attempted to pick up his hat, but Chef picked him up by his collar and Joshua flailed his arms.

"Let me go, you glorified drill sergeant!"

Chef did not relent as Joshua continued to flail his arms. Chef took him to the basement and threw him in a cage before locking it. Joshua then began to shake the bars before speaking.

"Seriously?! Since when did Chris say anything about being locked up in a dungeon?!"

Chef then responded.

"It was his little surprise. Also, you were looking for the wrong number."

Joshua then responded.

"I hate math."

Chef then left and Joshua sighed before banging his head against the bars. Meanwhile, Alyssa was on her way to the roof. She got tripped by Dutch, who found his nine. Dutch almost made it to the stairwell but he was interrupted when Chef came through an exit door, catching him off guard. Alyssa hid in a locker as Chef carried Dutch away. Back in the dungeon, Chef threw Dutch into the cage and locked it again. Joshua then spoke.

"Welcome to the dungeon."

Dutch then responded coldly.

"Shut up."

Meanwhile, Alyssa got out of the locker and continued her journey to the roof. Soon she arrived on the next floor but she felt an arm reach out and trip her. She fell on the ground and April ran in front of her, clearly being the one who tripped her. She almost made it, but a locker in front of her opened up and hit her in the face. She then watched in horror as bats came out of the locker and her and Alyssa screamed before running the other way. The camera panned to show Chris in his office. Chris then spoke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell them about the lockers. We couldn't catch the bats from episode 1, so we stuffed them in random lockers all over the school. Maybe I should have warned them...not! This is hilarious! I love my job."

The camera panned to show Alyssa and April, who were still running from the bats. The bats chased them all the way to the fire escape. April and Alyssa ducked down and almost fell off as the bats flew past them. April tried to push Alyssa off the fire escape but she fell off instead and she landed in a net. It closed up and raised her up to a window, where Chef was waiting. April then spoke.

"Well crap..."

He threw her in the dungeon and Chris announced that Alyssa won invincibility. Dutch then went to April and talked to her. He asked her who they were voting off, but she wouldn't speak to him.

The Locker Room-April-Confessional

(Confessional Starts.)

April: I feel so guilty. I cannot go any further. I'm voting myself off.

Chris gathered everyone in the detention room, but April spoke.

"Chris, I quit. I'm going home this week."

Chris then responded.

"Ok then. Everyone else can be dismissed."

They all left and April went outside. Chris looked at the camera and spoke.

"Wow, I did NOT see that coming! So, who will go home next time? Find out, on the next, all new episode, of Total-Drama-Academy!"

End Note: Hey guys, sorry about the long pause between the last update and this one. I've been really busy with school, work, and chores, plus I had writers block, which is weird because I've had the entire season outlined since chapter 3 or so. Hopefully the next one will come out soon. I'm really looking forward to wrapping this one up and writing the sequel. Please review!


End file.
